


A Dynasty That Heaven Couldn't Break

by QueenNeighHorse18



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Multi, Original Fiction, Satan is a Bitch, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, author is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeighHorse18/pseuds/QueenNeighHorse18
Summary: The story takes place in early London, 1890 to be Exact. In the late hours of an Early Spring Evening Emma Walker sat at her desk reading, when a gust of windbreaks in distubing her. With a quick glance at the window she spots a tall, dark handsome man smirking at her, this man was about to change her life forever...But for the better, or worse..?





	1. ~/-The Kidnapping-\~

_Now where do we begin?.....Ah yes, now I remember..._

The year was 1890, in Early London, and Spring had just begun. Flowers were blooming in what little grass patches there were, or at least trying to. The pollution in the air was thick, a groggy black cloud usually hung over the city from all the smoke from chimneys, carts and other machinery in the docks.

Now thats not to say that London wasn't beautiful, because it truley was, as long as you went to the right area's. The right area's would be the rich end, where the family's with more money would flaunt their riches with thier clothes. Beautiful dresses that dropped to the floor, all in different colours, Wine red's, a beautiful deep blue and emerald greens, but that didn't stop the brighter colours too, you had bright baby pink's and blues all contrasting with each other.

The nightlife was...better than it used to be, ever since the Guard dog of the queen stopped Jack The Ripper, people were free to roam at night again, thogh it was mainly men looking for a good time near the old streets where only women could satisfy thier needs. Any women who were out were with a large group, because saftey in numbers.

On a night like this you'd find one of the most Beautiful girls in the city sitting in her room, she didn't like to go out much, as she was a quiet type who much liked her books over anyone else. In her mind why would anyone want to go out and socialize during the night?, she had all the knowledge she could ever want in her books, as well as a few of the fantasy books that had been published, but that was a guilty plesure of hers.

There in the middle of an dark sky blue room, was a high framed Bed made of Cast Iron stained black, covered in a Jacquad duvet, a pale sky blue. To the right of the bed was a desk made of Mahogany, perfect for writing and attending to other matters, on the desk a beautiful carved image concluding of flowers and leaves. Above the desk was a Family potrait that had been painted prior 4 years ago when the father was alive. A large window was near the desk as to provide light during the day, once again pale blue curtains were drapped down to match the bed. On the other side of the room another Mahogany dresser stood, with a large silver mirror above, so's she could do her makeup.

On the Edge of her bed sat Lady Emma Walker, she wore a dark emerald silk dress, that touched the floor, the dress slopped her shoulders and had wide pagoda sleeves typical of Victorian era clothing at the time. She was around 5"1 quite petite for her age but she didn't mind, she had dark brown wavy hair that rested over her shoulders, her hair contrasting to the porcelain skin she had. Her eyes stood out the most, the big bright Emerald green eyes she had adding to her beauty. A true hidden gem within the darkness of London Town.

Whilst Emma sat on her bed reading her book elsewhere in the dark town a man, no...an inhuman ran along the rooftops of the buildings. In his hand he held a picture of Emma and her name underneath, The young inhuman had found Emma to be the most attractive and beautiful woman he'd seen, however he was on an order from Satan to capture Emma and take her to him, he sighed to himself and continued running and jumping before finally jumping down into her windowsill, something she had forgotten to shut prior that evening. He leant inside the window holding onto the walls for support. The wind that followed sent a breeze through his hair and curtains, looking up Emma for a quick glance at his reddish brown eyes.

Startled she blinks a few times looking the strange man over he was tall probably 6" something...he had black hair and brown eyes, she calmed her nerves best she could, and placed the book down onto the bed making sure to mark the page before closing it. She spoke with a calm voice a smooth one that matched her beauty. "It's a little late for Acrobatics, is it not?" A small smirk appears on the corner of the mans mouth he found her funny, and wanted to speak more to the girl, however he didn't want to break the deal with Satan. Stepping into the room he brushed himself off and lit a cigarette taking a puff in before speaking Cooley, "Strictly practice...s'never to late for practice-However..." he stepped closer to the bed flicking ash from the cigarette onto her carpet "I'm afraid that's not why I'm paying you a visit tonight Kiddo.." scoffing she looked down at her now burnt rug from the ash and then back to him, she crossed her arms "I'd never thought Death would be so rude....then again when you're met with Death you don't live to tell the tale..." she looked him over cautiously, this didn't look too good for her, however he watched her movements with amusement, she was so small in his eyes and yet somehow not... he chuckled taking another drag of the cigarette. "Death? Is that what you mortals are calling me now?" Once again he tapped ash onto the carpet not caring about her glaring looks as the ash burned her cream carpet "I'm afraid you're wrong....see I'm a "servant" to one of heavens Fallen angels and he's sent me here to do his dirty work and you miss...." he leant down blowing cigarette smoke into her face looking into her eyes, his once human brown eyes were now shining a blood red, his pupils now only slits of black within the red "I'm afraid you're next in line for his greeting list"

She took a deep breath calming her heart as it beat heavily in her ears, she curiously looked into his eyes before leaning back and pushing him away with a finger on his forehead and walked away to the head of the bed.   
"I'm afraid I must decline, I'm fairly certain in all the books I've read that Lucifer doesn't keep books down there..." she looked calm and collective on the outside but her brain was trying to piece a way for her to buy time before getting help. He blinked a few times unsure of what had just happened, furrowing his brows together he stood up again to face her, his posture perfect. "I mean, I suppose you can get anything if you work hard enough down there-" he shook his head realizing he was getting off topic and stood focused facing her again, "But that's besides the point! You don't get a choice...." he moved quickly approaching her again. Thinking quickly she remembered an old mechanism in her bed, she pushed a button and out popped a sword, holding it out in front her once calm expression had changed to desperate and determined. "W-Well then, if I am to die here today I will not do so without a fight, if I don't have a choice I will die with honor as a Lady of the Walker household.." the man smirked and nodded slightly impressed at her, looking her over his stance changed and he spoke, "so be it then 'Princess~'" within less if a millisecond he was behind her, he leaned in whispering into her ear "didn't father ever tell you not to dance with the devil?~" using all her strength she turned around and slapped his cheek, with the loud smack echoing in the room she used that time to break free from his grip, with an pissed look from her she built her guard up and strikes at him whilst he's distracted, thankfully to her advantage it strikes his arm and cuts deep, she let out a victorious smile before it dropped, he didn't seem fazed at all, looking at the cut and then her he only smirked stepping closer, all she could do was watch it heal. "That's a nice try but not good enough" Lunging at her he grabbed the sword and chucked it away, stepping closer. She moved back ripping her hand free from his hold and looked around her mind raced, "he has my sword, and this dress is holding me back!" He chuckled, seconds later she was pinned to the wall with heavy force he looked her over licking his lips "I'll admit 'Princess' you're going to be be a fun demon play toy~" she spat in his face absolutely revolted, "I'd rather die than be involved with scum like you!" He leaned in after wiping the spit from his face. "I can grant both of those wishes for you Doll Face~" just as he went to grab something from his pocket a dark black and thick smoke started to fills the room, the man shocked growled looking back at the smoke "I thought we had a deal Dammit!" He sounded pissed, she would have asked what was going on but the smoke filled her lungs and she started to lose consciousness, she heard another voice speaking back to the demon in her room but couldn't decipher what it was saying, passing out she slumped down and into the floor, the last thing she saw was his red eyes, and her only thought was 'I'm sorry father, I've failed you....'

When she woke up again she was in a dark room, and by that it was that all the walls had been painted black multiple times, there were no windows, no doors...the only things in the room were a old desk, rotten in some places and not well looked after, an lantern giving the room its light, the mattress she was laying on and a chair he was sitting on, sitting up she saw the man smoking feet on the desk. She glared at him shouting, "Why am I still alive?!"    
He turned around and looked her over "she's awake! Coincided yourself blessed pumpkin....you're the first" he blew out smoke from his cigarette he seemed irritated, she found that fine he deserves to be irritated after what he planned to do with her..."Blessed?" She scoffed "give me one good reason I should feel blessed when I'm stuck here with you!" His eyes narrowed and he put his feet down,  leaning towards her," Trust me 'Princess' I'm not happy about it either....and you're 'Blessed' because you're still alive....you cost me my job, my deal and now the Fallen King of the Underworld is after my ass AND yours.....now I have four friends I'm never gonna see again..." he huffed leaning back into the chair and blowing smoke into her face. She waved the smoke out of her face and scoffed at him,"Boo Hoo, cry me a river Demon, that's assuming you have the heart to do that..." he roles his eyes still irritated and looked at her again "look, you're stuck with me weather you like it or not, because we both got death on our asses....brat, god just when I thought I'd never have to eat an animal carcasses again...." he shivered making a disgusted face, she sat up "no YOU'RE running from Death, I never said I was....you got me into this whole mess...and eating dead animal carcasses....that's vile" she made a disgusting face of her own. He nodded mumbling to himself "you're telling me...starved myself for weeks" stomping out the cigarette he glanced at her, "like I said you are now, Lucifer wants you, why? You don't wanna know....you're pretty damn important to him so to get to him I'm stealing you, so be grateful" he smirked at the end, she groaned crossing her arms, "great, well before we go, who knows where can I at least grab a few things from my room?" She looked up slightly annoyed, to which his response was a snicker "were already in who knows where princess...And until I find of a decent place to hide us, it's gonna be a lot of 'you sit here until I get back' she huffed and looked at the desk, thinking to herself she thought'I wonder how many times I would need to bang my head against that before I died?' Shaking his head the man laughed slightly "as long as I know you infinite, now if you die that means I've lost and that ain't happening...meanwhile stay put and I'll be back..." and just like that the man was gone, she huffed and looked around next to the 'bed' was a stack of newspapers and....a dog bowl with dry food, was that man actually serious? "Is he serious?? I am a lady not a dog! The nerve that guy has is unbelievable!" She stood up and kicked the bowl away tipping the contents out, she sighed and sat down in the mattress again hugging her knees and looking around, "I'd make a deal with the devil himself if it meant getting away from that-that....Arsehole..."

After a good amount of hours he came back and tossed a duffle bag at her, he also tossed another bag at her, she could smell the food inside it, cautiously she picked the bags up looking inside before looking at him, in the duffle bag were her clothes and a brush, inside the bag of food was pasties freshly baked. "What's all this about? And just for clarity I still don't like you...." he only shrugged writing something down "don't care, but I didn't want you smelling like three week old tuna.." he smirked and she scoffed again, she really didn't like this jerk..."oh and I'll tell you what you've got some nice underwear in your drawer~" she went bright red and threw the dog bowl at him, "you Pervert! How dare you look in a Ladies drawers!" He snickered catching the bowl glancing back at her "would you rather stay in the same underwear for multiple weeks? The entire time I'm with you? I mean you already smell like fish..." smirking again he looked at his work, she got out her brush, knowing a hidden blade was concealed in it, "I will stab you don't test me!" He shrugged "like last time? Yeah you do that...." she huffed turning away from him thinking to herself 'why me? Why didn't I just die? What's so special about me that San wants me anyway? I can think of plenty of other people better than me so why?' He hadn't even turned around when he replied "I'm assuming he just wants a sex you, old fart hadn't even had action in centuries..." she looked back confused furrowing her eyebrows, "I swear I said that in my head?" He shook his head "I'm a demon, I have the ability to read your thoughts....don't get your panties in a bunch..." he smirked to himself at the pun he'd made, whilst she groaned "great all rights of privacy gone...what next?"

He sighed and turned back "pipe down will you? This isn't easy....damn geography..." she tilted her head up her annoyance in tone now gone, she sounded more curios and interested maybe? "Geography?" He grabbed the big piece of paper and walked over to her setting it down with a sigh, it was a map, it had the entire country marked some had red crosses over them others were blank "I'm looking for a hideout, anywhere where Satan hasn't gone..the red crosses indicate where he has been spotted as black smoke etc...that's what I've been doing during the day...so far this place is the only safe place, these are the places I've been" he pointed to the red marks, looking over she saw a slight pattern, smirking she pointed to a secluded house in the country no smoke near, "what about this house, I know the owners...countless people go here but few come out....alive, that's if you're interested?" He squinted his eyes looking at her "I'm listening...." smiling knowing she had him she continues "this house is home to the Queens Royal Guard Dog, if your friends you come out alive, but cross him and you die...well everyone in the underground society says that...rumors of course but still..." she shrugged looking back at him, "is this guard dog s friend of yours...?" He looked up, smile growing wider she spoke "I just so happen to be his Fiancées best friend, we've met a few times and I'm sure he'll be able to help us out..." Sighing the man stood "pity...I was gonna have to play as white to get us in...tomorrow we go, for now rest up" he stretched walking away, she went a bright red "WHORE?! Excuse you I'll have you know I haven't slept with anyone! A-As for you! Your acting best be bloody good or he'll see right through you and kill you and me...." he shrugged and walked to the desk "you never know I might be nice....just not to you..." she rolled her eyes "oh thanks, just don't get cocky tomorrow....well more than usual..." he declined on the chair "less talking more sleeping Princess...or eating I didn't buy that for nothing..." picking up the food she shook her ear once again thinking to herself 'at least I'll get better food at the Phantomhive estate'  he heard what she'd thought and glanced back but went against saying anything, chucking the food to the side she curled up on the bed and closed her eyes praying the day would come to an end and that it was just a bad dream...  
  
  



	2. ~/-The Tailors-\~

When the morning came the next day she was greeted with his foot, he was nudging her with it as if to check that she was still alive. After no response he nudged her slightly harder "Hey....Get up, Princess get up....Hellooooo? Earth to Princess" eyes snapping open she sat up alarmed and groaned upon seeing him, unfortunatly this was no bad dream, it was realitiy and it sucked at that. "Urgh it's you.." he yawned nodding and walked away "Up, get dressed we gotta go.." He turned away from her and started packing his own things.

Sighing she glanced over toy him "Right right, Is there anywhere I can change?-" before he could answer with a smug look on his face she butt in "without YOU seeing me?" he shrugged holding his hands up and turning around again "My back is turned, you have aproximately five minutes to get dressed, clock is ticking..." he took his shirt off and looked it over with a sigh "you cut the sleeve of my favorite shirt...with that sword of yours" before he'd put another shirt on she managed to see a scar on the back of his shoulder, it was quite large and not really easy to hide.

"I said i wasn't going down without a fight, your carelessness got it ripped....not my fault" she turned her back to him and got undressed, and into another dress that he'd gotten her, it was tighter around the bust area but it still fit, and in honesty she didnt seem to care. It was a blue and grey dress, it had a bow on the cuffs and the front of the dress, patting herself down she sighed looking up "alright im good..." Turning back he wore a....Leather jacket and black scruffy jeans, was he serious?

He lit a cigerette and had an 'Kill me' look on his face he spoke with an attitude "So heres the deal, to get out of this place i need to do a thing called Teleporting, and for you to do that you have to hold on...." he looked like he was grimancing, but mixed with a slight glare as well "Tightly too, or else you'll fall into something called Limbo and decipate slowly piece by piece, and thats one hell of a painful death.....so you hold on tight, i'll do the same and it will be over before you know it, and i assume you can catch us a ride to this 'Guard Dog'?" she crossed her arms and looked him over "Yes I can however, you need to dress more apropriately, your outfit has to say 'High Class' not 'Street Thug'.." he scoffed looking increadulous "and what exactly would you have me wear? one of your dresses and a pair of panties? Contrary to belief that isnt a pretty sight, this is what i own, deal with it..." she sighed to herself and placed a hand on her forehead rubbing it "then we go shopping, now here's the question...." She pulled a disgusted face, turning to face him "Butler or....Fiancee?..." he seemed to agree on finding the Fiancee part revolting, so with a scoff he replied "Butler, i'd take being your servant over Fiancee any day..." she nodded with a sigh of relief "i'm so glad we agree on that, now lets teleport into town or whatever so we can get you some new clothes...and make sure to have it so that we're hidden"   
he rolled his eyes out holding his hand out "im not an idiot you know, hold on..." She walked over and took his hand, he held onto her tightly and just like that they were in town, in an alley.

Emma took a breath and looked around releived "Freedom finally, now lets go the tailors im friends with is near here she'll be able to fix you up....she's the best I know of" She walked out of the alley leading the way, The demon followed afterwards, looking everywhere after them as they walked making sure that Satan wasn't following, he fumbled to light a cigerette in his hands out of nervousness.

Turning the corner Emma smiled upon seeing the Tailoring shop, she walked into the shop the demon following behind in suit. The tailors shop was a small building it had a small waiting room in the front and then behind there was a doorway covered with a curtain that seperated the rooms, that way people could get thoroghly get mesured and have the suits fit perfectly, the room was a dull green and have furniture to match whilst having a dark wook as the counter and the chairs for decorating.

Looking around Emma couldn't seem to find the Friend "Nina are you here?" She tilted her head in confusion, before she could call out again a rather tall woman rushed out and hugged her squealing, she sinally let go and smiled at her "Emma Darling! It's been far far too long since you were finally here, what brings you here today?" she looked from Emma to The demon behind her, smirking she looked at him then to Emma once more "Finally Courted someone I see~ Shame too, he's kinda handsome" Flustered with embaressment she waved her hands in dismissal "N-No! He's my new butler that I hired! and he needs a suit pronto..." With a slight giggle Nina turned to the demon "Well Butler...Do you have a name?" Emma felt a slight guilt in her stomach, she hadn't even asked the man this....turning curiously she waited for him to reply.

Putting out a Cigerette in the ash tray she had on a table in the waiting area he looked over, with a smirk in Emma's direction he spoke with the most pristine English accent that she had ever heard. If she didn't know any better which thankfully she did they'd of thought he was actually a Lord that lived in the town. "Hello, allow me to introduce myself I am James, James Michaels...I presume that you're Nina?" Nina smiled brightly and replied happily "you bet, Now if you'd like to follow me I can tailor a suit to fit you" She walked behind the counter again pulling back the curtain for him to walk behind, with a grin on her face Emma looked at Nina "Take Extra good care of him for me will you?" she then went and sat doen on one of the chairs smiling to herself, Nina nodded and looked over "Don't you worry I will" and with that James went behind the curtain with Nina. "thank you kindly madame"

Turning around with a huge grin Nina looked at James "It's no problem, now....Strip" coughing on air James thought he had misheard her and looked confused as well as shocked "W-What? excuse me?" Nina laughed to herself looking back at him "I'm a tailor I need your exact mesurements, strip to your underwear please" he huffed and shrugged starting to get undressed, "if you say so M'Lady.." after he had stripped to just his underwear she gasped, this man had the perfect body shape for that season, he had the right amount of muscles in all the right places, with a blush Nina Gasped "Oh My God! you have the perfect body!" she went up to him and felt his muscles smiling wide, like a fat kid in a candy store she was in heaven. with a smirk James looked down at Nina and chuckled thinking to himself he spoke cooly as ever "Thank you, your complements are much appreciated, for you see it is the reason my Master hired me you see" with a smirk he waited for a responce thinking to himsekf 'this should strile up a fun convosation' but Nina only seemed to roll her eyes and mesure him "Finally...it took her long enough, solitude, solitude that girl lives in, she never comes out of the house unless her mother drags her along, I'd bet money that girl is a Vampire..." She shook her head sighing again. "I don't know, maybe now that you're here she will come out of her shell.." with a curious look James tilted his head "pardon...? her shell? what exactly do you mean by that?" he gave a fake look of worry, but she wouldn't be able to tell, she was human of course..."she's too guarded, keeps to herself and never lets anyone in, if they get to close to her she just...pushes them away, now i'd like to think we're friends but we hardly see each other and you saw how uncomfotable she was when I hugged her. She barely tells her mother things for pity's sake..." She sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, shaking her head she went back to work. "I do not think I am any different, for you see Madame I am simply one Hell of a butler" He smirked at his own pun, but Nina seemed to freeze looking up. "Wha-what did you just say..?" She looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. "whats wrong? are you okay Tina?" he raised an eyebrow, shaking her head Nina replied "where did Emma get you...? Only one other person has said that and he is the butler for the Guard Dog.." Realization hit him as he heard her say that, another Demon had stolen his pun..."a-Ah well you see...when Emma found me I was in an an alley starving I had nothing...but alas Emma found me and took me in, after that i vowed to be one Hell of a butler for her..." visably relaxing slightly Nina sighed and shook her head looking back to him, "well olay, but she wont make it easy for you i'll tell you that now" she wrote down the mesurements down in her book and nodded "okay you get changed again and rejoin Emma, ill look for a suit for you to wear in the meantime"

Nodding he got dressed again and then walked back out to the front and smirked hooking his belt together, he walked over to her " What're you looking at Madame Emma?" The sudden comment made her jump to herself as she was busy reading and didnt see him walk over to her, she only slightly relaxed upon seeing him" I was browsing suits that might look decent on you" he only smirked shaking his head. "I'm afraid that pushes my Buttons, as you just had me stripped to my boxers to measure my size...." as if on cue Emma started laughing hard, she looked up at James "did she actually make you do that?! Oh my god I don't believe it hahaha". With a shrug and a quick thought James looked at her with a smirk "s'okay though, I told Tina you only hired me for my body" he chuckled watching her reaction, she went a bright red and stopped laughing slapping him on the arm with a pamphlet, "I did not!"

Tina walked back out with a smug grin on her face looking at the pair of them, "did I interrupt something?" Before James could say anything Emma quickly said "Nothing, we were just discussing suits..." James rolled his eyes shaking head "and what's below them~ is that the suit Madame?" Emma went a bright red mouth dropping in disgust, she thought to herself knowing he could hear 'I'll make your life a living hell!' James nodded and accepted the suit, he bowed "I'll be back momentarily" with a quick whisper in Emma's ear he said "I used to live in hell dear, and I didn't mind it so good luck~" he stood back up grinning to himself and walked away to get changed.

Nina leant down slightly grinning to herself, after seeing that she wanted to know exactly what he said, "so what did James whisper?~" she had a devilish tone to her voice, rolling her eyes Emma looked up at Nina replying "he said he used to live in hell and didn't mind it...." she wasn't exactly lying when she's said that....she made a quick glare to the curtain he went behind, with a sigh and a dejected shrug Nina looked back at Emma "so why'd you take him in?" So that's what he told Nina? She was ready to slap him again...."because he looked like he could be useful I suppose...I mean he is healthy and has a good body, can carry shopping and help lifting things..." that only made Nina smirk more "so you did hire him for his body then?~" with a quick reply she shook her head "Not like that!"

James laughed to himself hearing them talk, he got changed and brushed himself off walking back towards them, he wore black tailored trousers and a black waist coat to match, a white shirt and a patterned grey blazer, it all tied in nicely as well as matching his body physic perfectly, as he walked over he spoke "I sneezed did someone talk about me?, thank you Madame think looks wonderful thanks to you, I am in your debt" he bowed at the end. Emma thought to herself 'not Bad' nodding at Nina "thank you Nina, he finally looks decent for a butler, we'll be on our way to the manor now, you'll bill the house as per normal?" Smiling she nodded"of course, I'll send the suits as well, should be done next week I believe. Have a nice afternoon Lady Emma" with one last hug Emma turned to James, "come, we have to go back" James gave a kiss to Ninas hand winking and followed Emma out of the tailors, the second they were out on the streets he lit a cigarette."this is far to much work...why oh why did he have to put you on my hit list..." he grumbled to himself before blowing smoke into her face, she coughed waving it away "stop complaining and hail us a carriage...."

James turned around and scoffed "what do I look like to you? A butl-" he stopped and glared huffing, it only made her grin wider. "This is going to be fun~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /2383 words Wow, another long chapter it seems! Thank you for staying with me this long and hope you enjoy the rest! More to come soon beauties~\
> 
> -Gee


	3. ~/ The Phantomhive Manor\~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's certainly been a while...
> 
> I have an excuse though! School?  
> yes we'll gowith that... no but seriously I've been at school for a few weeks now and year 13 (senior year for all my American readers ;) ) isn't easy...however I am commited to this story! 
> 
> I don't know how regular i will post due to course work and other things (uni *le sigh) So please bear with... 
> 
> Now without further Adue, The story!!

Emma gave the address to the carriage driver and then sat down inside, after making sure that James was in the carriage she tapped the roof and slowly they started moving. She sat there with a smug look on her face knowing that she had just gotten the best of James at the moment, even if it wasn't going to last that long she was satisfied with his response for now.   
  
Just as they left the outskirts of London Emma, spoke "It's going to be nice to finally get out of London."she was looking outside th window watching the scenery as they went past. The buildings slowly coming out of view and being replaced with fields covered in assortments of flowers swaying in the spring breeze untouched by man. Trees swaying softly as the seeds from slowly float off and away into the wind, a small smile spreading across her face as she watched the scenery finally able to relax after the past forty-eight hours of her life being hectic. James only rose an eyebrow to her statement slightly confused, "what is wrong with London?" pulling her eyes from the th window, she sighed and looked at James " nothing is wrong with London, It's just nice to get a breather from all the noise and the excietment from there...To go to a place where you're not expected to act a certain way or do certain things, it's like you can finally relax and be at peace..."she stifled a small giggle shaking her head "sorry that probably sounds ridiculous to a demon..." James was just in awe, his eyes softened looking at her, looking away shaking his head cold eyes going back. Mentally telling himself not to get too distracted with her, crossing his arms he huffed "yeah well I'm sure you like it more than it likes you Princess. Mentally telling himself not to get too distracted with her, crossing his arms he huffed well I'm sure you like it more than it likes you Princess. James only frowned slumping back, getting a reply he smirked and spoke up "actually animals are a part of nature and they could like you, the problem is...they all drop dead when you pass by"Gasping he pointed out the window "Look! I think I just saw a birds nest fall out of the tree- aw there go the eggs, now they're all dead and its your fault..."Rolling her eyes Emma looked back and over to him."I wasn't looking at the nest, so I think you'll find that it was your ugly mug that killed them..."Sinking back down James huffed mumbling "maybe you're right..." That statement only made Emma smile wide "I know" she seemed to be enjoying the fact that she could win some conversations with him, which amused her because for someone who's lived a considerable amount of time she'd thought he would be smarter.   
  
After an hour later the carriage pulled up to a Large mansion, it was a dull cream colour that had faded over time with blue tiles on the roof that only seemed to complement the dull exterior. The windows were tall and seemed to cover the front side of the mansion assuming to let more light into it, to complement the look there were dark brown oak doors in the front, of which opened slowly, revealing an older man. He had grey hair pulled back out of his face, a small monical resting over his right eye. The man walked forward revealing that he was wearing a typical butler outfit.   
  
Letting out a smile Emma turned to James in the cart and spoke,"Now remember what I said okay? Don't disrespect him, and for the love that is good and holy don't.Mention.His.Mention."she then sighed opening the cart door stepping out with the hand of the carriage driver and respectfully thanked him, James followed behind and got out after her smiling paying.   
  
The two walked over to the elderly man and he spoke softly bowing "good afternoon Madame Walker, welcome back to the Phantomhive Manor."with a smile and a small bow Emma spoke up "It's been to long Tanaka, this is my newest butler James Michaels" she gestured to him and with that James gave a bow speaking once again with that perfect British accent again "good afternoon Tanaka" with a smile Tanaka stepped inside the door "Do come in M'lady, the young master will be with you momentarily" Emma walked inside James following, he couldn't help but wonder why the elder man known as Tanaka had said young master. As if sensing Jame's confusion she turned to him giving him a "Don't" look, of which James shrugged and then turned his attention to the stairs.  
  
A small boy with slightly long blue hair that covered the sides of his face framing it well and an eyepatch on his right eye whilst the other blue eye stood out walked down the stairs he held a cane in his hand, walking with authority. He was dressed in what looked like the finest cloth and cotton for this time, he wore navy blue shorts and a light blue shirt with a navy waist coat and overcoat to match. He had a small black bow on the front of the shirt tying the look together. Behind the small boy was a tall man, he had black hair slightly longer than the little boy's and had a deep brown eye colour, this man wore a butler suit as well, on his right-hand side he had the family crest pin on signifying he was the main butler and made sure that everyone did their job. "Lady Walker." the smaller boy spoke, "It's a pleasure to see you as always."   
  
James went wide eyed and pulled on the sleeve of Emma, he was trying to pull her out of the door. He stuttered, and a look of fear crossed his face as she looked at him "w-we need t-t-to get o-out of h-h-here now....right now...Maybe the carriage is still here. " Emma pulled her hand away from him and shook her head glaring "What on earth do you mean leave? We have just got here, behave now...we are safe here"    
  
The black haired man walked from the side of the smaller boy and bowed, speaking smoothly looking at her "Ah, Madame Walker it is lovely to see you again, we have deerly missed you here-" he froze from speaking when he saw James, his eyes went crimson red with black slits down the center "You!"he boomed glaring at James. To which James jumped and hid behind Emma using her as a human shield "this is what I meant! We've got to go!"Before Emma or the little boy could get a word in the taller butler walked forward, "forgive me my lord, but I have someone to take care of... " he cracked his knuckles walking forward causing James to let out a girlish squeal behind Emma "What?!"Emma then turned to face James "what on earth did you do?!"

The younger boy now spoke up "Sebastian..." so thats what the taller butler was called, "Whether or not you have business with this man or not, he is a guest here at the Phantonhive estate as he is here with Lady Walker, treat him as such" this caused James to relax majorly, and he spoke up after a small nudge from Emma "Thank you! Thank you Lord Phantomhive!!" however, he still used Emma as a human shield. Upon hearing his masters words Sebastian huffed and nodded bowing "apologies Lady Walker for causing a scene, I will go now and prepare some tea as well as preparing for dinner, please excuse me..."With that he stopped bowing and walked off to the side assumingly to the kitchen. Looking back Emma raised an eyebrow, James sank and mumbled "I'll Explain later"   
  
Emma then straightens herself off and bows at the young boy "thank you Lord Phantomhive, it shall not happen again I assure you" Shaking his head the young boy raised a hand "Do not worry about it, and please how many times have I asked you to call me Ciel, now let us go to the study we have much to discuss don't we?"with that the three of them left for the study.   
  
Walking inside Ciel sat down offering Emma a seat, of which she graciously took it sitting down. Huffing James looked around thinking about how right now he could really use with a cigarette. Ciel looked up at Emma and spoke calmly "Judging be Sebastian's reaction your butler isn't exactly human is he?" as Emma opened her mouth to speak a loud high-pitched squeal echoed through the hall "Ciel!!!" without hesitation Ciel shuddered and groaned " Elizabeth..."   
  
The door slammed open and there stood a girl with vibrant green eyes and curly blond hair stood with a wide smile on her face, she wore a baby pink dress with frills and laces, perfect for the girls at that age. She spoke again "There you are!-" With a bigger gasp she saw Emma who was now giving a very nervous smile, instantly the girl called Elizabeth ran over talking Emma in her seat giggling loudly and hugging tightly to much so for Emma's comfort"I missed you Emma!". This cause James to laugh glancing at Ciel and make a joke "what the hell is she on? And where can I get some?" of course after seeing that Ciel just sat there emotionless he sighed slumping back against the wall.   
  
Elizabeth stops hugging and sits next to Emma, who was now trying to sort herself out "I missed you Emma..."Nodding she agreed, which causes Ciel to speak "Elizabeth that wasn't very proper of a lady was it?" this in turn causes Elizabeth to pout and apologize. Realizing that she hasn't even introduces James. Emma now speaks up "where are my manners, Ciel, Elizabeth this is my new butler James Micheals, James this is Elisabeth Milford and Ciel Phantomhive.." Bowing down and giving his signature fake smile that only Emma could detect he smiled up at the pair of them, kissing Elizabeth's hand "it is a plesure to meet you lady Elizabeth, and you too sir Phantomhive"   
  
Glancing over to Elizabeth Ciel spoke, "Elizabeth why are you here exactly?"Huffing Elizabeth crossed her arms,"I've told you to call me Lizzy! And I wanted to visit you, having Emma here is a bonus!"She giggled looking over to Emma, "thank you...Lizzy, it is much appreciated"   
  
James stood watching the event take place listening to their convisation, he though to himself about how small Ciel was, and that how shocked he was at him being a lord at such a young age, what happened to his parents? Inturrupting his thoughts Sebastian walked in with Tea, he smiled and handed out cups to everyone except James. "ahh Lady Elizabeth it's nice to see you again" now all that James thought about was how much he wanted to smash Sebastian pretty little face in... Lizzy Spoke up smiling widely as usual "I am wonderful thank you for asking Sebastian" Raising an eyebrow Emma smelled the cup "Earl Grey?"Sebastian nodded before tilting his head"Is it not to your liking Madame?" Shaking her head Emma said "no no no, it's actually a favorite of mine." This caused Ciel to nod in approval "I agree, it's a favorite of mine too."Bowing Sebastian smiled again"as I thought, Lady Walker...there is a full pot of the drink, as well as sugar just call me and I shall refill your cup anytime you wish" he smirked at Emma slightly causing a blush to her cheeks, satisfied Sebastian stood beside Ciel "dinner will be ready momentarily" Ciel now looked over to Lizzy "Lizzy will you please excuse us, Lady walker came here to discuss some very important business...Maybe May-Rin is free?" Lizzy now slightly pouted before nodding "Okay Ciel, I understand I'll see you at dinner" she stood up bowing and excusing herself.  
  
Ciel turned to James "so James.." out of his daze he now looked up "yes Lord Phantomhive?" Ciel was in no mood for beating around the bush, so he just cut to the chase "you're a demon like Sebastian aren't you?" almost glad with his straight forwad attitude James spoke up "Yes Sir, one of the higher classes, though I've recently left...said position"Glancing over to Emma Ciel spoke "is it because you're in Contract with Emma?" This causes Emma to be confused, after all she was new to all of this.   
  
James shook his head "allow me to explain, When I first arrived in Hell, I had no recollection of who I was in my past life, or what exactly I was now...I simply knew my name, according to other Demons I've met its rare to not be able to remember who you used to be, so I did what most shouldn't do...Make a deal with the Devil himself. I did his dirty work, killed thousands of innocents did whatever he asked of me, and for ages I felt nothing...not even the most brutal attacks, and in turn I was allowed to come and go as I pleased... However when I met Emma...I hesitated for the first time ever...I was going to go through with the job however I wasn't fast enough...Because I hesitated, I believe Satan don't think I am loyal so he's after us...I managed to get Emma and myself out of there fast enough and when I said about somewhere safe we needed to hide Emma suggested here...Emma is strictly under my full protection, but I fear that I am not enough since the Devil wants both of our heads...I've been told that this is the highest form of protection here, Sebastian knows who I am because he hated what I did, still does from the looks of it, and one day someone very very close to him died and he blames me, however I didn't kill them, he wants my head but I ask for your assistance Lord Phantomhive, will you please keep Emma and myself protected?"   
  
Emma looked down now feeling bad, maybe she had been a bit too rude to James "I suppose you can both stay, however I want conformation from the both of you that my manor not to be damaged, as well as my name and reputation...Keep him under a tight leash Emma he is still a demon after all, besides you're very close to Lizzy I'm sure she'd hate to loose such a good friend.." Emma only now nodded realizing the seriousness of the situation. Bowing and nodding James said "Thank you Ciel, no harm will be brought to your name nor your manor" spotting the opportunity Sebastian spoke "I'd be more than willing to keep James in check young lord" he smiled innocently, however, his intentions were particularly sinister, Spotting this Emma smiled but shook her head "as much as I'd like to give James payback for kidnapping me, I won't because he's as much in this mess as I am.." James bows before speaking into Emma's Ear "I'm going to go out for a bit make sure we're safe, maybe grab some of you other stuff...I at least owe you that much.." Nodding Emma thanked him "oh and, could you please check up on my mum, I get worried.." James understood and bowed before excusing himself"   
  
Dinner slowly arrives and there is still no sign of James, Emma shrugs thinking that maybe he had just gotten caught up he was a Demon after all what's the worst that could happen? Sebastian now passes out the desserts explaining what they are "Tonight we have a Raspberry Roulade, topped with cream and fresh jam to accompany it" Emma practically drooled looking at the dessert "I've missed your food Sebastian.." With a smug grin and bow Sebastian said "if i couldn't make a simple dessert dish what kind of butler would I be?" with that Emma let out a giggle.   
  
James now bursts through the door gritting his teeth. He had blood all over him and he had a burned hand, he could barely talk "E-Emma you're m-m-mother."Emma now stood up rushing over to his side and frantically looked all over him "W-What happened?! N-No nevermind, come sit down." Ciel looked at Sebastian "First aid kit, Now" Emma now tied up her hair with one of her ribbons to giver her better access, James pushed back ans shook his head "N-No I-I'll be fine Listen!" He grunted in pain dropping to his knees Emma beside him holding him. James looked at Emma "I-I tried to s-s-save her..."Emma was confused "what? What do you mean?"James looked down and shook still in pain.   

**  
"your mother is Dead..."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap on part 3 of this long ass series...Let me know what you think in the comments below! and don't forget to Kudos ;) please.....


	4. ~/-The Truth About You-\~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time for an extra long chapter, dont you think?  
> Yeah, you guys deserve it for being so supportive with this journey :D

**"your mother is Dead..."**

The words rang in Emma's ears. She shook her head trying to deny the words James had spoke. Tears started forming in her eyes and she continues to deny what she had just heard. Her mother couldn't be dead, she was alive and well a few days ago they were laughing and smiling together... "No...No, that can't be, she can't be dead..." Emma finally still spoke shaking. James only lowered his head shaking his head, her mother really was dead and all because she hadn't of died...this was her fault.  **  
**

  
Sebastian now took this as the time to step away and grab the med kit, May-Rin walk over kneeling down hugging Emma tightly, Elizabeth and Finnian join in. "It's going to be okay Emma...It will get better i know it.." Elizabeth tried to calm Emma best as she could. Ciel finally steps in speaking after being silent for this entire time "My condolences Lady Walker..." By this point Emma has realized about the tears rolling down her face and starts rubbing her eyes, the walls she'd spent so long building up had become undone in four words. She desperately wanted to stop crying she hated being so weak in front of everyone.   
  
James looked up and grit his teeth through the pain, and he felt bad for her she'd now lost everything close to her and it was because of him. "i-it's okay to cry...D-Don't, Don't hold that Shit in..."He looked back down, he couldn't look her in the eyes, he felt bad enough he didn't want to make it worse...Once again Emma shook her head refusing," a-a Lady doesn't cry...i-in front of the host..."she dropped her head still shaking, trying to keep the tears back.   
  
Ciel walks over and pets her head trying his best to comfort her, he wasn't good at it unlike others, as he did what Emma was trying so desperately to do, hold it back. "it's okay to cry Emma; you've just lost your family..." something inside Emma snapped, and she broke down sobbing uncontrollably. She held her face crying harder and shaking as she did.   
  
Sebastian walks back over dropping the medical kit onto James bad hand, he scowled at James as he spoke "Your medical kit Sir" he walked away and back to Ciels side like usual. With a louder grunt than usual James took the kit and started to patch up himself using his good hand to do it, it wasn't a perfect job since he kept shaking but he did his best.   
  
Emma wiped her eyes and looked at the people hugging her before quietly saying, voice breaking as she did "G-Get off me...p-please..."With reluctantly everyone slowly let go of her. James closed the medical kit and stood up not wanting to be in the room, "It's late, I'll be turning in" Sebastian then grabbed James' shoulder and glared at him "not so fast, you have to show your master to her room..."this caused James to growl and leave the room shrugging Sebastian hand off him, he waited for her outside the room.   
  
Emma stopped crying wiping her eyes and stood up slowly, she was building her walls up again, and this time she wanted to make sure nobody would be let inside. "goodnight everyone" without letting them reply she walked out of the room, she sniffled and walked past James her eyes red and puffy from the amount of crying she'd done. James walked behind her and to her room in silence, he opened the door open for her. "here..." Emma just walked into the room and past him flopping down onto the bed curling up.   
  
James walks inside and closes the door behind him, he let out a sigh. "I...I'm sorry that I couldn't save her. Satan had started a Hell fire and...That is the only type of flame that can harm us...I tried to save her Emma I really did...I'm so sorry..." She looked numb, angry to a certain extent as well. "I know it wasn't your fault James... it was HIS fault..." she had said it with such hate and disgust.   
  
James looked out of the window huffing, before looking back at Emma he glared but it was protective. "If I'm not back by morning, Do.Not.Come.Looking..."With that he'd disappeared. She felt slightly upset that he'd just left, but she then chose not to care. She stood back up getting undressed and then slipping into something more comfortable, she climbed back into bed and pulled a pillow close hugging it tightly crying herself to sleep.  
  
~The Next Day~   
  
Emma woke up to a slightly soggy pillow from crying, she felt groggy and sat up looking around only to see that James was nowhere was to be found. She climbed out of the bed and slipped into one of the dressed that had been provided, afterwards she went out of the room closing the door behind her walking to the dining room, she took a seat and looked at the table Zoned out. Sebastian Walked over and smiled comfortingly "Good Morning Lady Walker, Would you like some breakfast?"she hadn't even realized he was there until he stopped talking, but she nodded assuming he was asking if she would like some food "mmmmhn, yes thank you Sebastian..." Sebastian turned to the trolly behind him and served her a small plate with pancakes and fruit, with some tea "It's Earl Grey as you like Lady Walker..." he was trying to do his best to cheer her up, but it clearly wasn't working, she sat there with no expression on her face, the walls she had built had doubled over night "thank you Sebastian"   
  
May-Rin glanced over at Ciel, she then motioned to Emma after his attention was caught trying to get him to say something with a small sigh he spoke up "How did you sleep Lady Walker?" she looked up at Ciel "I slept as well as I could have, but it was good I suppose" Ciel tilted his head in response, "I'm glad to hear, how are you feeling, however? I know what it's like to loose someone to a house fire..."she let out a long sigh and shrugged "I know, and I am fine...really I've shed enough tears to last me a life time, besides everyone dies, just some sooner than later, the only difference is whether you decide to let yourself succumb to the greif or if you decide to rise above it..." Sebastian tilted his head looking at her, so which one are you doing Lady Emma?" looking over to Sebastian, she responded "well I'm not crying, so I'll just have to deal with it..."   
  
Sebastian nods in understanding, he quickly glances to the window before smirking "well, look what the cat dragged in..he looks like hell wouldn't you agree?" He grinned, loving the fact that he was in pain. James was walking back up to the manor. He had an arm missing and was bleeding badly as well as being covered in cuts and bruises he limped up and inside. Emma stood up dismissing herself "I'd lost my appetite anyway, I'll go and help him since I know Sebastian won't..." she walks out of the room and finds James, wrapping an arm around him she helps him to the her room.   
  
James looked at her letting out a pained grunt, features softening as he walked with her, once they'd gotten to the room she sat him down. "okay...Now I know I haven't gotten any knowledge in your kind however I have a PHD In medicine, so bear with me" she walks to the bathroom and hears a thump, walking back out quickly she sees that he'd passed out. She kicks off her heels and walks over picking him up laying him on the bed. She rips his shirt off and glances over his body letting out a breath. "Lord have mercy this is going to take a lot of work..." She then rolled up her dress sleeves and placed gloves on. She began cleaning all the wounds and patching and dressing all the wounds, making sure to not leave anything out. When she came to the arm, she stopped "how in fresh mary hell am I supposed to do this...?"As she'd said that slowly his arm started to grow back, he went from irregular breathing back to normal after she had finished. She went to the sink and began cleaning herself quite content, it was surprisingly relaxing.   
  
James had started to stir after she had finished cleaning herself, she walked back into the room seeing him curl up talking in his sleep "m-mother..."She raised an eyebrow thinking to herself about how she was most definitely not his mother, she tilted her head in thought didn't he say he couldn't remember anything about his past? Slowly tears fell from his eyes, feeling bad she walked up and knelt down leaning in close wiping the tears from his face.   
  
Opening his eyes in shock James looks at Emma. His eyes soften upon seeing her but then go back to being not emotional "E-Emma...?" She stands up straight and blinks blushing slightly "Sorry, you were crying in your sleep...I um, patched you up, as you can see...Cleaned everything too..." she walked away from the bed and sat down on a nearby chair. James just shook his head "Don't apologize...its fine I guess...Thank you, do you know what I was dreaming about?" She shakes her head "I don't know, however you did say 'mother' in your sleep."   
  
He lights up for a second "I did?!" just as fast as he was happy he sighed again. "so....I talked to Him as you can probably tell....it didn't go to well, it was him that set the fire killing your mother, thats for definite and.....he said he had wiped my memory of my past who I was...And I was also right about him wanting you, the reason behind it....on the other hand he doesn't know where the manor is, though, I snuck back home and told my friends about this situation after all I can't defeat him alone...Hell I'm not sure all five of us can take him down but no harm in trying I guess....But thats when he found me, I can't remember how I escaped but I did..." He sighed looking up relaxing into the covers, whether he wanted to admit it or not but the fact that it smelt like her slightly relaxed him.   
  
Emma nodded in agreement "Understandable, Besides he probably can't find this place because of Sebastian...James..." she hesitated before speaking "why don't you just kill me..? Move on? It's probably for the best for both of us, besides I have nothing left, no reason to run...nothing to protect...you probably won't get your job back but at least you could live without me as a burden...win win..." James just looks over slightly shocked about her question "actually....A demon living here should've made it easier to find us....especially two demons maybe Sebastian has some-" he shook his head getting off topic "Look I hesitated the first time in killing you, I am far from capable from doing it now...Either we dice or he does, and where as you may be ready to die-..." he went to say something before stopping himself " Im not..." she sighed pressing again "But why James? You could easily run and hide from him without me, besides if im dead he can't do anything it's the best solution...."she stood up picking up his shirt that she'd ripped off him earlier sighing "look...just don't go on any more suicidal missions, I'm sure you love it when i rip off your shirt to patch you up but just don't do it again..."She then walked out the room without a second glance back.  
  
Sebastian gently takes the dirty and ruined clothes off her and throws them out smiling at her softly, he then leant in and slowly brushed a stray hair from her face and behind her ear, "Lady Walker, you are stronger than you think, with James, his friends and myself we stand a very good chance..."She blushed at the sudden interaction but shook her head, as he went back washing his hands, a sly grin crossed his face as he glanced back at her "James doesn't stick around just to get back at the Devil you know, do you know why he hesitated?" Emma shook her head huffing and crossing her arms that the one thing she didn't get or understand "no, and he won't tell me either..." Sebastian walks over and leans down inches away from her face smirk still present "The cold-hearted killer has quite the soft spot for you M'lady, It seems he has imprinted on you and simply won't admit it to you..." he walked back to the sink cleaning dishes "wait Imprint? i thought only dogs did that.... and soft spot for me? What makes me so damn special..." she sighed "im just a normal human, with a boring life and no special qualities what so ever...well besides intellect and combat skills but thats beside the point..." Sebastians response was simply a shrug "sounds like something only he can answer, let it sink in though he's killed countless and then suddenly he hesitates for you...talk to him and find out..." she sighed rolling her eyes and crossed her arms, she started to have attitude like him....he was rubbing off on her "and what makes you think he will tell me?" Drying his hands Sebastian turns and looks at her "I can help if you wish?~" she shook her head she knew exactly what that meant, he would hurt James and she had just patched him up, she wasn't about to let that go to waste... "no thank you....I think I'll just ask....don't need you breaking my butler..." he only shrugged "wasted opportunity but it is your decision"   
  
She walked back to her room and saw James still on her bed, she gave a soft smile and closed the door behind her, she walked over to the bed and crossed her legs looking at him "how are you feeling?" he smiled sitting up showing her his new arm "thats really creepy, but also cool...and curious as well...." He shook his head and then sighed "I'm sorry that you've been dragged into this....I'm doing my best to get you out safely.....I suppose you have questions..?" Emma nodded her head and looked at James, " A few yes..." James laid against the headboard and relaxed as best he could, "shoot Doll Face, I've got all the time in the world..."   
  
Emma smiled soft and shook her head "that makes two of us heh...One thing thats constantly on my mind is that why did you, and why do you constantly continue hesitate to kill me?" James looks up and takes a deep breath "You know I......the second I saw you I knew you were different, that you were special....I don't know why but you are, I was being selfish, and wanted to get to know you better...so i used his lust for you and my blood as an excuse to get to you....I hesitated because I wanted to get to know you better..." Emma sat there confused "but why...I'm the most ordinary person I know...I'm plain, boring...not special..I'm just a nobody..." James sighed and looked over to her "It's a demon thing, thats what I've chalked it up to...Any supernatural being has a fascination about you...-" he stops and looks at her finally realizing "oh my god, how did i not see it earlier, it makes so much sense now, Sebastian fascination...Satans Lust...My imprint.." he closes his eyes chuckling, Emma sits there confused as ever "no please don't say...it will ruin the suspense..." she had sarcasm in her words...James just looks at her and then says one thing she never thought she'd hear...  

  
**"You're Half Demon"**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, what a long chapter this time!!  
> And all for you lovely people out there :3 Still ended it on a cliffhanger though ;)  
> Until next time lovelies, Please leave a kudos and comment :D
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/638651624-a-dynasty-heaven-couldn%27t-break-~-before-we-start
> 
> A link so that you can check out what the characters look like in my mind.


	5. ~/-Things Couldn't Get Any Worse-\~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I started writing this thinking, I'll be able to fit everything in within the 2500 word count mark like usual, however upon typing this I realized how wrong I was...Reaching the 2500 word count I saw that I was no where near where I want to finish, so as a treat im deciding to make this chapter a little longer as a treat for staying with me and leaving so many votes! Love you guys so much and I appritiate the support you give me whilst writing this and putting up with my bulls*t update schedule. 
> 
> ~Gee

**"You're Half Demon"**

Emma Blinked confused, she shook her head thinking this was some kind of joke it had to be both parents were human "You're joking right? I can't be part demon. My parents were human...I'm human" James shook his head it made sense...everything "Think about it Emma, Was someone in your family involved with sketchy things? I cant say what percentage you are but you are definitely part Demon" Emma slumped back thinking before looking up "I mean, my dad was with the whole underground organization like Ciel....But he can't be a demon or part demon...he died years ago..."her face fell as she slumped down remembering when her and her mother had found out about it.

_Clara walked up to Emma when she was reading, she sat next to her curling up hugging her like usual. The two enjoyed each others company and would just sit there reading until her father Arthur came home from work. She knew her dad was involved with some shady stuff, but she didn't mind because she loved him for being a kind man and helping out when he could. "what are you reading now Emma?" Her mothers word pulled Emma out of her book and she smiled looking up "its another Fantasy book momma, the fairy prince falls in love with the human peasant and they grow up and get married!"She giggled at explaining the book. It was her favorite that her father had given her. "you've read that book well over a hundred times now Emma, you must really like it..."Her mother pets her hair straightening it out smiling absentmindedly."I do momma. It's a book daddy got me and I love it so so much!"Clara laughed shaking her head, the doorbell rang and Emma jumped up "I'll get it, it might be Daddy!" and she ran off to get the door, opening it she saw a police man. Emma tilted her head as she didn't expect to see them, their faces carried a look of remorse and guilt as they spoke "Emma, is your mother there...?" Nodding she called her mother and stepped to the side, the next few minutes felt like forever as the police explained to her mother about her father, he had gotten into a carriage robbery that had done wrong. The assailants had shot up everyone there before setting it on fire and escaping. Her mother didn't stop crying as she listened, Emma held onto her mother crying as well but she felt as if she had to stay strong for her. When the police left Emma and mother sat there in silence not knowing what to say._

 Emma looked up and it started to click in place, "you mean to tell me...That my dad faked his own death? He could have just come back, explained everything!"She was upset that much was clear...James took her hand into his squeezing it gently. That surprised her, and she didn't even know that he was capable of such an act. "If only you understood..." She shook her head,"Then explain James, Let me understand because I don't get it at all how could I be a demon I don't..."  
  
James just shook his head and looked up at her, and he wanted to explain to her however he knew that there was only one person who could realistically tell her..."we need your dad to answer all of your questions...and we know just the people to go and find him don't we? Emma nodded and looked back up to him "when do we start? Because I want to find him as soon as possible and sort this all out" James only sighs looking back down avoiding eye contact distracting himself. "whenever you're ready I guess, I'll catch up later after I'm healed up..."  
  
Nodding in understanding she stood up and walked to her dresser and then over and behind the screen. "I'll get dressed and then I'll go over with Sebastian and Ciel to try and find him" through the light of the window James could see her silhouette, the light made the curves of her body stand out, she had fat in all the right places, her body perfect in his eyes the dresses she wore did her no justice. Distracting himself even more he lit a cigarette taking a puff blowing out smoke, the faint smell of Tabasco filling the air. He leant the back of his head against the wall relaxing the best he could. "Explain to Sebastian and Ciel the situation, have them take you wherever he is and DO.Not.Leave.Sebastian's.Side.....Is that clear?"  
  
Emma poked her head out from the screen rolling her eyes at James, "Yes Dad..." With a smirk and giggle, she moved her head back round and continues to dress "Oh and I can get your suits too from Nina" James tilted his head remembering that "Didn't they get sent to...you know your old house?"she rolled her eyes though he couldn't see that "we've been here two days, my house burned down yesterday...Nina may be the best and efficient but she isn't that fast James..."James finished the cigarette and tapped it out before yawning and getting comfortable in the bed "Well while you go WITH Sebastian, I'm going to get a quick nap..."  
  
Emma walked out with a female pantsuit suitable, for the rime and sighed. It was a light grey suit with floral designs on the legs and sleeves making it still classy for a woman. "I'm not a child you know...Just because you're as old as the dinosaurs doesn't mean that I have to be watched..."James slowly narrowed his eyes at Emma "oh I don't know, your height says otherwise shortie...Ciel might be taller" in a huff Emma grabs her brush throwing it at James only just missing him, she scowled at him "I'll have you know that I am Much taller than Ciel" When the brush hit the wall James didn't flinch he only smirked "sure you are fun size...." Emma Glared at him "I will kick you and your wounds, don't test me..." he nodded "yeah, you're definitely part Demon, very feisty" Emma rolled her eyes and James then let his features soften "hey...Be Safe okay?" She nodded "Yes yes, I know....Stay with Ciel and Sebastian" satisfied with her answer James nodded, "just don't be dumbass about this..." she looked back at him, that was one word she hated to be called more than anything, she glared at him, "Call me dumbass again I dare you...." James took this as a challenge as he'd never seen her this worked up "what's the matter Dumbass?" She walked up to him grabbing the brush revealing a blade and held it to his neck still glaring at him "if you do not pack it in I will call Sebastian and tell him to let loose...." James chuckled lowly, "God so feisty I'll tell you where to pack it in if you keep that attitude up" he winked making Emma recoil and sigh pulling a disgusted face "you make me sick you know that...?" James sighed closing eyes relaxing "Glad to hear Princess..." she shook her head and walked to the door opening it and then turning to James "I'm off, so if I don't return Satan has unfortunately found us killed Sebastian it let him go, whilst I'm chained up and being used as a toy" James nodded coughing "then I'll be y-your knight in shining armor " This caused Emma to laugh "The armor mist be very rusty then" James chuckled to her response "We'll see....I'll show you" Emma then shook her head walking to the Study.  
  
Knocking Emma enters, Ciel was there reading through papers no doubt about one of the many toy stores he owned. Walking over Emma took a deep breath and spoke "I...Need your help to locate someone for me, and He's supposedly a demon and I would like to find him as soon as possible..." Ciel looked up intrigued, "and who exactly is this person..?" She took a deep breath "Arthur Walker, though he could have changed it or...have an alias..." Ciel glances at Sebastian before looking back at Emma "your father...? Interesting Sebastian what do you think about this then...?"  
  
Sebastian thought for a second before looking back up crossing his arms "well, it is quite possible that he is still alive and the fact that her father is a demon would explain why she's encountering the Supernatural all of a sudden...This is what you believe is it not Lady Walker..?" She nodded slowly "yes, James would believe I'm half Demon....I myself am unsure, I do not know what to believe because like any other human I eat, I sleep...all the boring and normal characteristics of a human" Sebastian nodded and then looked her over "Maybe you haven't unlocked your powers yet.? If you lived your life as a human then you would have no reason to unlock them, I propose we have you try some simple tasks a demon could easily do to prove you are part demon instead of going on a wild goose chase, would you agree?" Ciel and Emma both nod in agreement "What would you exactly have me do...?" Sebastian Smirked "I have an-" Emma cut him off knowing that smirk "no we are not hurting my butler..." Sebastian only sighed and then spoke "we can test your speed outside as well as form.." Emma felt insulted putting hands on her hips "I'll have you know my speed and aim are highly accurate, I've been Fencing as long as I can remember" Sebastian walked over chuckling and leant down brushing a stray hair from her face speaking lowly into her ear "Fencing is not beating me in a race M'Lady and it certainly isn't hitting a tree with a target meters away, as for strength Finnian will do" Emma went a bright red flushing from his time and the closeness.  
  
Ciel laughed looking at Emma "Sebastian stop, you're making her bright red..." Emma bit her lip trying to think of happy thoughts. Sebastian chuckled looking over to Ciel "alright I can stop...Young Master are you going to be joining us?" With a slight nod he stood "of course, this is much more entertaining than the work I have to do" with that the three of them went outside.  
  
Sebastian walks over to the gardener who was currently tending to the roses, he was happily smiling and humming to himself, he glanced up smiling at the butler "Finnian, I need your help I would like you to go get a boulder the bigger the better, Emma here is going to rest her strength but be careful now, we don't want to harm her" with a nod Finnian runs off and comes back with a massive boulder, she could only see Finnians feet, her face dropped and she looked at Sebastian "you....you're joking right?" Sebastian shook his head smiling "this is mental...." Emma took off her jacket and started rolling her sleeves up with a nod she walked over to Finny.    
  
Funny spoke up "Okay Lady Walker! I'll grip the bottom and slowly lower it for you giving you more weight, if it becomes unbearable just shout and I'll stop okay?" He was way too happy about this, or so Emma thought, she gripped the bottom and nodded. "Okay...let's get this over with." Finny started to loosen his grip onto the boulder giving Emma more weight. Sebastian watched closely "this isn't going to end well in my opinion..." Emma cocked an eyebrow up looking over to Sebastian "Has...has he started to loosen his grip yet?" she didn't feel any difference. Thiscaused Sebastian to tilt his head, he tilted his head to Finny and he released half of the weight of the boulder to Emma, this became too much for her and she spoke up "o-Okay! Thats way too heavy for me!" Finny instantly pulled up the boulder lifting it over his head with one hand and a cheesy grin over his face "Okay dokie Doll!" 

  
Sebastian looked over impressed but took the boulder with his hands spinning it on one finger "You lasted much longer than i thought you would have done, but thats not enough this boulder weighs nothing to me.." He then tossed it away like it only weighed as much as a pebble. Sebastian took out a long, uneven knife, even throwing this at a short distance would be difficult to hit a target spot on. "I want you to hit the farthest tree in the center, as a demon this will be an easy task for you to do" He handed the knife to Emma and she took it feeling its weight, she looked up at the trees in the distance "Farthest tree..?" Sebastian nodded in agreement, sighing Emma stepped in direct sight of the farthest tree, she slowed her breathing down concentrating. She looked up at the tree and lifted her arm out in front of her swaying the small knife back and forth getting a grasp on how it feels weight wise for when she throws this knife. She brought the knife up and to the side of her head, she held one arm out closing an eye. She took a sharp breath and stepped forward as she threw the knife. Looking around on the ground Emma was confused, "where is the knife...?" Sebastian smiled and looked over leaning in close to Emma once again "Look at the tree Lady Walker...and see for yourself" Looking up; she saw that the knife had hit the tree dead center, a wave of energy passed through her and she smiled giggling jumping up and sown, almost like an exited child " Woah thats amazing!!"   
  
Sebastian then smirked stepping forward "now just to be sure, shall we Lady Walker?" He got ready to sprint, Emma walked over next to him and looked down at her heels, "you know this is blasphemy, I'm wearing heels.." Smirking Sebastian spoke "It won't matter if you're a demon" without waiting for her to answer he took off running, his figure becoming nothing but a blur. Emma stalled trying to get her bearing before curing under her breath running after him, she mentally told herself, if she could throw a knife into a tree then she could beat the butler and wipe the smug look off his face as she did, with that she sped up determined to beat him. She started to catch up and was soon running beside him, Sebastian tried to speed up but to no avail, she sped past him and continued running past him. Emma grinned seeing she was ahead of Sebastian, who now had stopped running and started panting watching her. "my word, she is fast..." she raised her hands out cheering with Joy, she came to a stop and looked back feeling very happy for herself.   
  
She walked back over to Sebastian who had now rejoined Ciel, they were talking and Sebastian looked over at Emma smiling "well, you're definitely part Demon, it looks like it is worth a shot looking into your father" Emma nodded looking over to the both of them. "so where do we start?" Sebastian spoke "We will go to a man who knows where and what people are doing, the Undertaker, this way we can confirm if he is dead or not sound good?" Emma gave a small nod and the three of them walked back inside to prepare for the trip back into London.   
  
Emma walked to her bedroom and saw James fast asleep on her bed. Emma smiled laying a blanket over him, she went to get new shoes that would be more comforable, she happily thought to herself about how she beat Sebastian in the race. She tied her hair up and happily left the room proud of herself.   
  
For the next few hours Sebastian, Ciel and Emma walked around the City getting information, Turns out that Arthur was still alive. However because it was dark they decided to go back to the manor. Glancing out the window Emma saw a thick black fog following the carriage. She looked over to Sebastian thinking aloud knowing he would hear her thoughts "Sebastian, someone is following us...and I think we both know who...." Sebastian looked out and looked nervous. He looked back at Emma "I cannot take Satan on directly, we need to get over the city line and we will be safe Lady Walker" Emma nodded looking out the window again "Worse comes to worse, I'll carry Ciel and run as fast as possible...I won't let hin get hurt.." Emma sighed "He's here for me...I shouldn't have come out today, now you are both in danger because of me..."Sebastian kicked her foot looking at her sternly "Emma you are under MY protection, as long as you and James are in the manor I will protect you".  
  
Just before the boarder the carriage gets knocked onto its side. Ciel fell against Sebastian and Emma fell against the door groaning "Young Lord? Are you alright, Emma are you?" She sat up nodding rubbing her head "I'll live...this isn't the first time and won't be the last...we need to put this carriage up right before he comes..." Sebastian only shook his head, before he could speak the door flew off. A tall black figure approaches and slowly forms into what looks like to be a human, but Emma knew better.   
  
The Man had red hair, it was semi-long and he had black roots, almost if he hadn't dyed it in a while. he had deep brown eyes, and looked Emma over taking in her full appearance, he chuckled darkly before speaking "Finally....we meet, My dearest Emily..." Emma shook hard looking at the figure, she was trying to calm her racing heart but it was no use. Satan looked across and saw Sebastian; he smirked "ahh, Sebastian Long time no see, now Emily if you don't mind I'll be taking you back home..." Emma shook her head "No, and it's Emma not E-Emily..." Satan rolled his eyes and reached in to grab her. Sebastian caught his wrist glaring eyes red "No!" Satan Grits his teeth and pulls his hand away with ease, seeing Ciel he reached for him and pulled him out "Ahh your little pet Ciel~" Sebastian jumped out to Ciels side, only to be thrown into a tree by Satan and stabbed through the chest with a spike holding him in place "I don't like when people interfere with my business....Now Emma...~" He turned around walking back over.   
  
Emma, stood fists clenched "Leave Sebastian and Ciel alone! It's me you want not them..." Ceil looked back at emma with a glare "What are you doing, run you idiot!" She shook her head glaring at the redhaired man, "no I refuse to run!" Satan smirked and appeared by her side gripping her wrist breaking it in the process,"clever Girl~" she cried out in pain and looked up at him "what do you want with me?!" He leaned down and grinned darkly "You'll see soon Emily, but it will be much more Enjoyable if you don't struggle~" he then proceeded to kick the carriage out of the way. He started to walk away with Emma dragging her along.   
  
The carriage is lifted up and James shouts "Hey Donkey Balls!" This causes them both to look back at him, Emma feels relief and Satan can sense this. He lets out a growl and glares at James "you..!" James just smirks and nods "yeah it's me asshole, now let her go!" While Satan is distracted Emma pulls her broken hand away from Satan and makes a run for it back to James. Her heart racing wildly. Satan now growls louder "What gives you the right?! I'll kill you all and then take Emma for myself!" Satan disappears and then appears next to James before throwing him into the nearest tree sending spikes through his body. James lets out a grunt and looks up at Emma who was now horrified. James swung at him and took out one of his arms, this cause Satan to scream in frustration and send more attacks at James. Sebastian pulled himself from the tree and his wounds began healing instantly. James screams looking over to Sebastian "Go! Run protect Emma now!!" Instantly Sebastian picked up Ciel and Emma running away with Demon speed away from them.   
  
She held her hand out watching them get smaller, before slamming her hands on Sebastian back "Let me go!!" Suddenly her eyes went red and she could see through James body....she knew what was happening to him.   
  
Satan stood before him chuckling darkly again "I will Enjoy ending your miserable life!" He struck him deep in the chest causing James to cough up blood. "S-Son of a Bitch!"   
  
Sebastian ignored her pleas and took her back to the manor. He set them both down. "my apologies...I had to get you both safe...Emma?" She was frozen in place tears falling "I-I Can see what he sees, h-he's going to die! James is going to Die!"   
  
Satan looked down at him eyes a bright red "You will deeply regret betraying me...I will make your death Slow...Painful... I'll make you beg for your pathetic life!" James let out a breath "S-Sebastian...Protect Emma for me...Please" He struck Satan again and this caused Satan to roar Crushing James' body causing him to cry out in pain. they teleported somewhere and the vision stopped her eyes going back to normal.   
  
Emma blinked a few times and then Glared at Sebastian, "We have to go back and get James! we can't just leave him!" Ciel looked up dumbfounded "Are you Stupid? He just risked his life to save us, and we barely got away and now you want to go back?!" Emma stood up challenging his question "Yes I do! And you!" Turns to face Sebastian glaring at him "You're lucky James was there to save your ass! Or Ciel would have DIED! What happened to the Almighty Demon that is powerful enough for Satan HUH?! You did NOTHING! James is 10 times better the Demon you will EVER be!" She clenched her fists walking away in a huff Ciel looked up "where do you think you're going?!" She shoutred back "To Bed! Or away from you!"   
  
~Meanwhile In Hell~   
  
Satan threw James into a wall harshly. "How dare you defy me! HOW DAR YOU DEFY ME!!" James slumped down against the wall to weak to move, he wiped the blood from his mouth "YOU'RE WORTH NOTHING TO ME! " Satan swung his hand down to beat James again however robotic cats stopped him, Satan growled "I'll kill you too then!" This caused the girl walking up to giggle, "you can't kill me, I'm already dead silly~ now get him girls~" The cats started taking chunks out of Satan, whilst he was distracted the girl bent down picking up James and using her speed to get away. "Diana?" The girl with a sharp toothy grin nodded "in the flesh, now everyone will be here to help soon until then lets get you patched up yeah?" Satan called out in anger as the cats ran away "JAMES!!!" Daina took James back to her house and set him down on the couch. She started getting the medical kit whilst Others healed him. "what did you do now James..?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT 4000+ words!! take that for a longer chapter ;)   
> Hope you all like this chapter, let me know in the comments what you think of Satan.  
> Who do you ship? SEbastian x Emma? James X Emma? Let me know ^_^   
> Leave a vote and have a lovely day, thank you guys!
> 
> ~Gee


	6. ~/-The Realization Dawns-\~

A week had passed since the incident, there had been no sign of James since then. On occasion she would see the black smoke waiting at the border. Ciel had restricted her to the house, she wasn't allowed to go outside on fear that Satan would take her away and James' plan would be in vain. Whilst being in the house the funeral of her mother had passed, and she wasn't allowed to go as the smoke was circling the estate that day. Mocking her, taunting her because the devil knew how much she wanted to see her mother, but couldn't. Emma hated this she hated being stuck inside, she hated that they had made her stay in the house like a prisoner. The servants tried their best to keep her entertained, but it wasn't easy. She was in a funk and just wanted out of the damn house...she felt suffocated. 

 

~Meanwhile in Hell~ 

 

 James laid on the sofa in his old house, he was with his four other friends; Elliot, Caleb, Cara and Daina. They were friends ever since he joined hell. Elliot was closer to James than the others, he had green eyes and brown hair, it was scruffy and short just the way he liked it. He looked quite young for his age, though that helped him to get closer to the ladies. Caleb was your typical bad boy, he would be the one to take risks and still watch out for his friends. He had Dark brown hair that was slightly longer on the top and short at the sides, he also had bright blue eyes that would make any woman's heart melt from just one look.  Cara was the Mother of the group, she made sure the boys didn't get into to much trouble and if they did was there to heal and patch them up. She had platinum blond hair that was long almost touching the back of her kneecaps and white eyes to match. Daina was the older sister, like Cara however she was more fun in the boy's opinion, she was a party animal and loved to have fun. She had a strawberry blond hair colour that was shoulder length and slightly curly, she had golden eyes that would captivate anyone who looked at them. 

 

 Elliot looked over to James and sighed, "Dude, you're one lazy piece of shit and stop spreading your legs not everyone wants to see that.." he pushed James legs closed so that he could sit on the sofa "oh don't pretend that you don't like seeing my legs  spread Elliot" James winked causing Elliot to roll his eyes at him. 

 

Cara walked in and smiled looking at the two, "good, he is up and functioning again, now the only problem is trying to get you out of here alive....as much as I detest the thought I vow that Daina go with you" James now shook his head lighting a cigarette taking a puff and running a hand through his hair, "not that I don't like her but why not Caleb? I don't want Daina getting hurt during this whole process because of me..." Cara smiles leaning against the sofa, "we need Caleb for fighting power here to cover you, we will pack your things and join you soon promise" James sighed nodding in understanding. "Alright..."

 

~Back at the Manor~

 

Emma sat in the Library head in her book, if she wasn't allowed out then she would just barricade herself inside. She would make their life difficult because she was upset, she knew that they didn't deserve this but she couldn't help herself. She missed that annoying demon, more than she wanted to admit. 

 

May-Rin walked into the library with a tray of tea and set it down next to Emma, "Earl Grey M'Lady?" With a sigh Emma looked at May-Rin "we've talked about this May....just call me Emma..." May-Rin nodded and spoke up "of course M'Lad-..Emma..." Emma gave a small smile nodding, "Tea would be nice..." May-Rin poured the tea handing it to Emma, "Uhm, if I may be bold....I can't help but notice you miss the butler..." Emma gave a sad nod taking a sip of the tea "I must admit I do....just a little bit, he has....been so nice in his own way, and now he's gone because of me..." May-Ron sat next to her patting her back "he'll be back Emma, I feel it in my bones yes I do" 

 

Sebastian walked into the library with a smirk and looked at Emma, "Master Ciel has told me to inform you of our guests....The Dick of a butler and his Girlfriend" 

 

Emma ignored his words and stood walking out of the library seeing James and Diana. Her eyes flashed relief, happiness upon seeing him before turning angry. James raised an eyebrow at her eyes going angry. Emma still had a book in her hand and she threw it at him, he frowned "what was-" she was in front of him hitting his arm. "You-Complete-Arse-James-Micheals!" She punctuated every word with a blow to his arm "You-Crawl-Back-Here-after-Weeks-and-Weeks-Without-a-Single-Word!" James tended and pulled her back eyes guilty. "Ow-ow okay I'm sorry! Let me explain..!" Emma looked up tears in her eyes which caused him to look in shock, "You made me worried about you ....you Arse!" She wiped away her tears looking down "I missed you...." this caused James to hug her, which surprised Daina as well as Emma but she didn't care she just hugged back...before reluctantly pulling back.

 

Emma's attention was now at the other woman standing there looking rather awkward. Her attention went back to James...cold again "explain...now" with a nod James went into the study where Ciel and Sebastian were. "Might as well say here since the others would want to know..." 

 

With a sigh James began, "when I was taken Satan had me in pretty bad shape, beat me to a pulp....he was pissed beyond compare that's when Daina my friend here" motions to Daina "came to my aid and helped me escape, she then took me to my old house where I stayed with my other friends as I healed...the others will be here soon...we need all the help we can get" 

 

Ciel nodded in understanding, "sounds like a good idea....however I didn't think my manor would become a demon hotel..." Emma looked up fidgeting before speaking "now....now that we have him back and more fire power....c-can I visit my mothers grave..?" Ciel replied with a monotone voice reading through papers "no.." Emma looked up in shock "wha-...No you can't keep me here forever! I want to see my mothers grave!" Ciel only sighed in annoyance "would you like to see James dead? Need I remind you that the last time you went out he almost died and you had a meltdown..."  Emma shook her head tears in her eyes as she stormed out of the room.

 

'How dare he? How could he do this to her?' That's all Emma thought as she sulked in her room, with a soft knock James entered, Emma turned away from him wiping her eyes. She really didn't need him right now...she just wanted to sulk and cry, maybe curse a few words at Ciel. She knew that he was only doing this for her safety but she didn't care. "so are you gonna go see your mums grave or not?" She sensed a smirk at his words and she turned around with hope. "Really? You mean it?!" James gave a small smile nodding. "Yeah...let's go before Sebastian finds out, me you and Daina are going...but I hope you realize we're not going anywhere near that church, don't need angels on my ass too...." she let out a soft giggle before nodding now determined. 

 

They managed to sneak out and were now in a carriage on their way to the church, she miles looking out the window, she was happy for the first time in weeks. Daina looked at her and smiled "I don't think we've met properly, my name is Daina, and you must be Emma the girl James can't kill" Emma let out a little nod, "yeah, it's nice to meet you..." the air suddenly went awkward as she didn't know what to say, Daina was looking her over, "you wear a lot of blue for a female..." Emma nodded smiling, "it's my favorite color..." Daina now intrigued tilted her head "why?" 

 

Emma smiled "well...Blue represents both the sky and the sea, and is associated with open spaces, freedom, intuition, imagination, expansiveness, inspiration, and sensitivity. Blue also represents meanings of depth, trust, loyalty, sincerity, wisdom, confidence, stability, faith, heaven, and intelligence.....it just suits my personality and passions...so I like it, it's also very calming to me...Reminds me of my mothers eyes too..."

Daina smiles "aweee that's so cute, now onto serious talk..." Emma raises an eyebrow tilting her head slightly. 

 

Daina smiles wide, "when did you two start dating?!" Emma went a bright red and shook her head, "were not! I would never date him! I don't even like him! Have you seen him..?!" It was harsh...but just as she was telling them it was like he was telling herself too. Daina raised an eyebrow tilting her head, "you're not together?" Emma now calming her nerves but still had a slight flush to her face "no, I couldn't care less who he dates...kisses I'm not interested at all...." with that James spoke up, he had been hurt by her words...he really did like her but after that he knew she wasn't like him...how could she? He was a demon..."you don't care who I kiss? Well then I'll just kiss Daina then" this caused Daina to blush and Emma to tense, she spoke flatly "go ahead I already said I don't care.."

 

With that James pulled Daina into his hold kissing her, he held her cheeks deepening the kiss. Emma felt like she'd been punched in the stomach...she clenched her fists and her jaw. James pulled back with a smirk but it faulted seeing Emma's response, the hell was her problem? She just said it was fine and now it wasn't?! Daina looked back wiping her lips "he could kiss a dead fish back to life..." 

 

The carriage stopped and Emma got out,  rushing away from them. She hated this she hated feeling she stormed to her mothers grave and sat down huffing letting tears fall. James stood at the gate of the Graveyard watching her cry, he hated this...the look on her face...it crushed him. Emma sat there for what felt like hours,  she pulled out a little drawing and placed it on the grave, it was a picture of her mother. Slowly James walked over and knelt down beside her. "I'm sure your mother....would be proud of what you've accomplished Emma....you're really strong and you've made it this far..." Emma didn't say anything she just nodded. James then looked at the photo, "did you draw that..?" Emma gave a small nod again...."it's beautiful...." she smiled wiping her eyes "thank you..." he nodded giving her a soft smile before standing up "I'll see you at the carriage in five?" Emma gave a small nod before turning back I the grave sniffling. James walked off back to the carriage. Emma stared at the grave, "what  I going to do mother....? I -I actually like him mum...but he's a demon...how can I like him? It's not fair...he probably doesn't even like me he kissed Daina...." she slowly stood wiping her eyes and went to the carriage again, she didn't speak on the way home, she just hugged her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment, would love to know your thoughts on Emma's Jealousy about James kissing Daina ;) 
> 
> ~Gee


	7. ~/-This is not time for Romance-\~

**Okay so it's been a while huh?** 😅  
 **Sorry my beauties but I've not really been feeling the story...However I have had a Burst of energy and a determination to finish this god Lin book....so without further ado the story....**

Emma sat in silence the whole way back to the manor, she looked out the window and didn't respond to the conversation James and Daina were having. Even when James tried to listen to her thoughts it was like fog....clouded and unsure, either she was confused about something or she's found out a way to hide her thoughts.

She went into the manor and took the shouting from Sebastian about how stupid their little trip was and again she remained silent nodding, much to Sebastian's surprise...she walked out and back to her room flopping onto the bed.

Sebastian looked at James with hateful eyes, "what the fuck did you do to Ms Walker?" Retracting back with a confused face he spoke "I didn't do anything! She's been acting weird since the graveyard-" Daina cut in sticking her hand up slightly "well...actually more like when James kissed me....actually that's an understatement made out with me.." James's face dropped and it finally clicked, Sebastian growled and held James to the wall with one hand pinning him there "you're a fucking idiot, you've imprinted in her and she clearly like me you back and you go and kiss another person in front of her...if it wasn't for my Master and Emma _you'd be dead"_ he let go of James and stormed off leaving him to his thoughts.

Emma laid on her bed curled up, thinking about nothing in particular. She had lost everything within the span of a few weeks and it just seemed to be going in a downwards direction everyday. James helped her she didn't deny that, but even though she knew she liked him she couldn't be sure. Maybe a day out together like...a date would help?. Shaking her head from her thoughts she frowned " _Now is not the time for Romance"_

Sebastian walked into her room holding out a tray of tea. "Would you like some tea Ms Walker?" Emma gave a small and kind smile nodding, "that would be amazing thank you Sebastian" Sebastian poured her a fresh cup of tea. "If I may Ms Walker-" she interrupts him with a frown, "how many times must I tell you Sebastian, call me Emma please..." Sebastian nodded giving a soft smile "Okay Emma, if I may it looks like you've realized your affectionate at least mild affection towards James, maybe you should test that theory?" Sighing she looked over "I know but this is not the time! Satan is after me on a daily basis... we still don't know where my father is and to top it off I couldn't have a normal day even if I sold my bloody soul for it" she groaned flopping down on her bed. Sebastian chuckled walking over sitting on the edge of the bed, "this if anything is the perfect time, because you need to relax...I suggest going on a date if it doesn't go well...well I'm always here if you want me Emma" he stood with a wink leaving her with a soft blush on her face.

                                 _________

A hour later James walked over to her for and softly knocked on her door, Emma walked over and opened it surprised to see James standing there. She invited him into the room and went sitting cross legged on her bed, whilst James sat on a chair nearby. "What brings you to my room...?" Emma was curious as she thought he'd be with Daina or whatever.

James glancing over sighed letting out a breath "Sebastian told me that you liked me, and so I feel like I should apologize for being such a dick in the carriage...if I'd have known that you liked me I wouldn't have done that....however I can't get my head around why you like me..."   
Emma was a bright red now, God Damn that Demon Butler! Letting out a breath she spoke "one I'm going to slap Sebastian....and two it's fine you were under the impression I didn't like you don't apologize, and I...I don't particularly know if it is a full blown crush or not..."

James tilted his head in thought, "well, maybe we should go in a date? To see if it is actual feelings or not" even James was Suggesting it, maybe she should give it a go. With a sigh Emma looked over "one date...that's all, if I don't feel anything or I feel as if it doesn't feel right we forget the whole thing, sound good?" James simply nodded "understood, now where do you wanna go?"

Emma's eyes went wide, "now?!" James only chuckled nodding his head, "well yeah, unless you're busy?" She wasn't...and she knew that so with a defeated sigh she stood. "Anywhere...I just want to escape I suppose"

James stood thinking for a minute before holding his hand out, "okay do you trust me?"  
She walked over slowly and hesitated takin his hand, "depends on what you're going to do..."   
James only chuckled pulling her closer into a hug, in a split second they were over the ocean waves on a swing, the sky was turning a pink orange as the sun set in the distance.

In an instant she was clinging to his side with a death grip. "Don't you fucking dare let me go!" James chuckled looking down at her, "why, afraid you'll get your dress wet?" Emma looked up feat in her eyes as she shook her head "no I can't swim, please don't let me go..."

James felt his face soften as he held her tightly and nodded, "it's okay Emma I've got you, I always will..." upon hearing that Emma relaxed slightly but continued to hold onto him, the swing was swaying softly swaying in the breeze, and now Emma was able to relax and as where they were. "So where are we exactly?"

James looked down at her smiling, "were in my mind...this is in simpler terms a mind palace. I come here to relax and get away from you guys..." he chuckled, and she nodded in understanding. She thought she saw something in the distance on the small island and pointed "uhm what and who is that?" She was nervous in fear that it was Satan.

As if dismissing the thought James spoke up, "okay so us demons have something called an...Inner demon? It's our more animalistic side, they make sure we eat and such....they're a part of us, so everyone will have one even you..."  she looked back over taking the new information in. "Why does being a demon have to be so bloody complicated?" This caused James to laugh, "yeah I ask myself the same thing Blue..."

Emma blushed at the nickname and looked up at him, "blue...?" James smiled looking down, "well I heard you say how it was your favorite color and the reason behind it so...I thought it fits, besides it matched your personality perfectly..." James brushed the hair out of Emma's face and smiled watching her go a softer shade of pink.

                             ___________

Emma and James talked for hours until the sun had set, and Emma was now getting tired  James could tell because her eyes were droopy and she would take longer to answer. Chuckling James picked her up bridal style and teleported back into her room, the sudden scenery change made Emma open her eyes in surprise and then glance around. "Back in my room?" James set her back on her feet nodding, "yeah, you looked tired so I thought I'd take you back here, besides it it getting quite late and I don't need Sebastian on my ass" James chuckles rubbing the back of his neck.

Emma smiles looking up at him, "well, thank you for the date....I actually had fun" James smiles at her and leant down kissing her cheek, it was soft and lingered on her cheek, he pulled up and held her cheek smiling softly. "Close your window and get some sleep for me Blue, we can talk more tomorrow and find your father...don't hesitate to call me at any point of the night, even if it's because of a nightmare, is demons don't sleep..." Emma blushed and nodded. "Okay..."

James gave a soft smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Emma felt her cheek and giggled like a school girl biting her lip, she was still blushing but she didn't care, her day had been made better and that's all she wanted to think about as she drifted off to sleep.

A slight breeze caught her attention again, as she realized that she needed to close the window for the night. With a satisfied smile Emma walked over to the window, but before she could let out a scream or make a reaction a body tackled her to the floor, covering her mouth and pinned her there as she struggled. 

Emma thought very loud and very clear, " _James!! James someone's trying to kidnap me!! Please I-I'm scared!!"_  
She hated how useless she was in this situation,  the man picked her up and slung her over his shoulder jumping out the window as James ran in, the man stood on the fountain across the courtyard and bowed waving at James. The last thing James heard before the two disappeared into nothingness was Emma's thoughts " _I'm sorry, please don't leave me, find me-"_

**WELL THERE WE GO!**

 

  
**I'll update VERY soon my lovelies and I can't wait to see everyone's reaction for the chapter~**


	8. ~/-The Reunion that nobody asked for-\~

 

Now, where were we?   
oh I know, let me continue...  
  
 **Emma's POV:  
**

The mysterious man held me tightly as we sped though the streets of London, buildings flying past us taking me further and further from the Manor. I couldn't help but hold my face crying into my hands, this man whoever he was took me further and further from the people I considered family. Soon we had arrived at a tall looking building. It looked no bigger than a house I'd grown up in with my mother and father before it had burned down by the Devil himself.

The man walked into the house and closed the door behind him, he then called out "I've collected her!"this only made me more nervous, images of Satan walking down the stares flooded my mind. This caused the mysterious man to roll his eyes "I don't work for the Devil, and quite frankly thats an insult to think..."

This caused me to scoff, how could he think that? After all he did just kidnap me. "well pardon me but, you're the one who carried me out from my window kidnapping me!" in a fit of rage, I curled my hands into fists and punched him directly into the nose hard breaking it, this caused the man to scream out in pain his eyes turned red and black slits formed "Bitch!" A man called out and looking around I froze. There in front of me was a man I'd not seen in years...My Father.

Arthur then smiled looking me over, "Emma my dear you look beautiful, just like your mother." I couldn't help but cry, the emotions running through me were all over the place. I hated him, i was relieved to see him but most of all I loved the man he was my father after all.

I shook my head crying again, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. " You complete and utter Arsehole! You left mother and me! We thought you dead Years!" I threw the closest thing at me to him, which happened to be a teacup.

With ease he caught it sighing, he looked like he had been expecting this response. "I know you're upset Emma, I would be too...." I decided to interrupt his speech. I wasn't done yet

"and now I find out you're a Demon! And that I'm half Demon! Satan himself wants me for a sex slave, and to top it off this fucking creep kidnapped me from my own bedroom!" This now caused Arthur turn and scowl at the other man.

"That Emma would be your Step-Brother, Charles. He is fully demon like myself and my instructions was to bring you here not to kidnap you" Wait a second, the man who kidnapped me was my brother?! You have got to be kidding me...

"please tell me you're joking..." Arthur only shook his head as Charles took a seat opposite me. it was Charles time to speak up now.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but let's start over, hello Emma, I'm Charles your brother it's nice to meet you...I'd like to get to know you more over a cup of tea?" He held the pot up and honestly I couldn't believe my eyes, but it would probably be easier to accept than cause a fuss. So thats what I did.

  
~Hours Later~

As much as I hated it the more and more I talked to Charles and Arthur the more I started to really like them, they were the long-lost family I'd been searching for and needed...Actual family. Don't get me wrong I still adored the others at the mansion but having an actual relative felt nice, even if one faked their death and the other kidnapped me. Don't get me wrong I still adored the others at the mansion but having an actual relative felt nice, even if one faked their death and the other kidnapped me.

Arthur spoke up, "now here's the thing you have to remember about imprinting with demons, They will do anything to get their mate back-" His sentence caught short hen the front door practically flew threw the room we were in, almost hitting me causing me to squeal.

"WhErE iS sHe?!" I knew that pissed off demon scream anywhere James, right before I could answer another voice caught my ears. "James for goodness sake's calm down you almost took her head off!" Sebastian the two came for me...

James seemed worried now as he ran over with demon speed and held me close, he frantically and worriedly looked me over "are you okay?! Did they hurt you?!" I only smiled and held his cheek looking him in the eyes as I spoke calmly.

"I am Fine James, the worst they did was give me some tea and biscuits." James looked back at the confused and quite angry men who stood behind him, after all the door wasn't in the frame, but shattered by the wall...

"Who are you?" James hissed at Arthur, he clearly didn't care at this point and that surprised Arthur slightly

"I am apparently the man you and Emma were looking for, her father..." James just looked confused as he turned from Arthur to me, I only shrugged as Sebstastian who was walking inside now understanding everything " I see.."

James now spoke up, he didn't seem to like the situation one bit "She didn't have anyone! She sure as hell doesn't want me around, she needs you! You-" with a sigh from Sebastian he knocked James out catching him and putting him over his shoulder.

"now we can talk without him interrupting" Charles and Arthur raised their eyebrows before Charles spoke up "is he always like this?" with an annoyed sigh Sebastian nodded "unfortunately so.."

"he's just...overprotective of me, thats all..." Charles rolled his eyes looking back my way.   
"That Emma is an understatement" Sebastian then smirked speaking up.

"But of course... He's imprinted on her..... However thats not the point her... Sir Walker, Charles, would you care to join us all at the mansion for tea? I assure you know harm.... Seeing as you are Lady Walker's family, there are matters to be discussed..."

Arthur nodded smiling "That sounds nice, we shall depart as soon as everyone ready." Sebastian looked up speaking "Just out of curiostity....why did you hide Lady Walker?"   
Arthur then in turn chuckled, " To see which one imprinted on her, I knew whoever crashed through like a madman would be the one I need to talk to..."

With a sly nod Sebastian smiled " He will wake shortly... Would you like to speak with him here or in the wine cellar, at the manner?" Arthur cleared his throat speaking up "im sure we can talk civilly in the manor"

I very much doubted that, and from the look on Charles face, he did too "Father-"  
Arthur shushed me with a hand speaking up "I wont break him..."

With a small chuckle Sebastian spoke up "I don't care what you do... Just don't leave a mess for me to clean up... Shall we take the quick way? Or perhaps a carriage? "

"maybe we should just use the fast way, can't have Satan spot me..." Sebastian nods in agreement. then slowly all of them made thier way to the door and sped back, I was carried by Arthur as he refused to make me run by myself...

  
** Third Person. **

Once they arrived at the manor again, Sebastian dropped James on his ass and smirked walking back inside Arthur and Charles following, Emma rolled her eyes and walked over kneeling down to James who was in turn glaring at the black haired butler. "are you okay?" James only sighed and nodded "yeah I'm fine Emma...Are you? You seem...Off." 

  
Emma smiled rolling her eyes helping him up, "I was just kidnapped by my Step brother and Dad...do you blame me?"James softly smiled shaking his head" No I suppose not... Are you sure they didn't do anything to you?"Emma nodded holding his cheek speaking to him "Im fine James...They didn't do anything. Arthur made Charles apologize as well as himself for how I was Escorted here."   
  
James frowned sighing " explain to me who Charles is...? And.... Why you're so calm?" Emma thought then spoke "well He's my Brother... and I'm calm because I've talked things out with them....I kinda needed to after breaking Charles' nose..." James sighed and pulled her in for a tight hug, it was unexpected for Emma but, she didn't resist. Instead she buried her face into the crook of his neck speaking softly "I'm sorry I worried you James"   
  
James shook slightly shaking his head " It's okay...." Emma doubted that " No it's not...you're shaking..." She looked up at James and held his cheeks looking calm and softly into his eyes "James you don't have to hold back for me...you know this, Im only human....well Half, but I would never judge...I promise..."   
  
James looked down "I'm always shaking thats why I smoke..." She huffed frowning, "well you're shaking like a leaf now...Tell me" James took a deep breath trying to keep himself from letting the tears spill, he took in a shaky breath looking into those beautiful green orbs of hers. When his voice came out it was but a whisper... "I thought I lost you Blue.."   
  
Emma felt her heart melt and looked up at him "Oh James...You could never loose me...I'm to stubborn okay?"James slowly nodded leaning in, Emma felt her face heat up as she looked into his eyes. His lips only millimeters away from hers he spoke softly, Emma could feel his hot breath on her lips "Can I....Blue?"   
  
Emma felt like she'd explode, but she remained silent only wishing that he would...she gave a small nod waiting in anticipation of his lips on hers. He then slowly leaned in connecting his lips to hers, sparks went through her entire body causing her to blush even more. His lips were soft and gentle cautious of her, he didn't want to break her even if it was just a kiss. Slowly he pulled away and smiled looking at her flustered little face.   
  
James smiled petting her head, "we should go to the study now hmm?"Emma nodded smiling herself "yeah...yeah lets go" The two then walk hand in hand to the study smiling. Emma thought to herself "Hey, maybe life isn't so bad after all..."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The mysterious man held me tightly as we sped though the streets of London, buildings flying past us taking me further and further from the Manor. I couldn't help but hold my face crying into my hands, this man whoever he was took me further and further from the people I considered family. Soon we had arrived at a tall looking building. It looked no bigger than a house I'd grown up in with my mother and father before it had burned down by the Devil himself. 

 

The man walked into the house and closed the door behind him, he then called out "I've collected her!"this only made me more nervous, images of Satan walking down the stares flooded my mind. This caused the mysterious man to roll his eyes "I don't work for the Devil, and quite frankly thats an insult to think..." 

 

This caused me to scoff, how could he think that? After all he did just kidnap me. "well pardon me but, you're the one who carried me out from my window kidnapping me!" in a fit of rage, I curled my hands into fists and punched him directly into the nose hard breaking it, this caused the man to scream out in pain his eyes turned red and black slits formed "Bitch!" A man called out and looking around I froze. There in front of me was a man I'd not seen in years...My Father. 

 

Arthur then smiled looking me over, "Emma my dear you look beautiful, just like your mother." I couldn't help but cry, the emotions running through me were all over the place. I hated him, i was relieved to see him but most of all I loved the man he was my father after all. 

 

I shook my head crying again, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. " You complete and utter Arsehole! You left mother and me! We thought you dead Years!" I threw the closest thing at me to him, which happened to be a teacup. 

 

With ease he caught it sighing, he looked like he had been expecting this response. "I know you're upset Emma, I would be too...." I decided to interrupt his speech. I wasn't done yet

 

"and now I find out you're a Demon! And that I'm half Demon! Satan himself wants me for a sex slave, and to top it off this fucking creep kidnapped me from my own bedroom!" This now caused Arthur turn and scowl at the other man.

 

"That Emma would be your Step-Brother, Charles. He is fully demon like myself and my instructions was to bring you here not to kidnap you" Wait a second, the man who kidnapped me was my brother?! You have got to be kidding me...

 

"please tell me you're joking..." Arthur only shook his head as Charles took a seat opposite me. it was Charles time to speak up now.

 

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but let's start over, hello Emma, I'm Charles your brother it's nice to meet you...I'd like to get to know you more over a cup of tea?" He held the pot up and honestly I couldn't believe my eyes, but it would probably be easier to accept than cause a fuss. So thats what I did.

 

 

~Hours Later~

 

As much as I hated it the more and more I talked to Charles and Arthur the more I started to really like them, they were the long-lost family I'd been searching for and needed...Actual family. Don't get me wrong I still adored the others at the mansion but having an actual relative felt nice, even if one faked their death and the other kidnapped me. Don't get me wrong I still adored the others at the mansion but having an actual relative felt nice, even if one faked their death and the other kidnapped me.

 

Arthur spoke up, "now here's the thing you have to remember about imprinting with demons, They will do anything to get their mate back-" His sentence caught short hen the front door practically flew threw the room we were in, almost hitting me causing me to squeal. 

 

"WhErE iS sHe?!" I knew that pissed off demon scream anywhere James, right before I could answer another voice caught my ears. "James for goodness sake's calm down you almost took her head off!" Sebastian the two came for me...

 

James seemed worried now as he ran over with demon speed and held me close, he frantically and worriedly looked me over "are you okay?! Did they hurt you?!" I only smiled and held his cheek looking him in the eyes as I spoke calmly.

 

"I am Fine James, the worst they did was give me some tea and biscuits." James looked back at the confused and quite angry men who stood behind him, after all the door wasn't in the frame, but shattered by the wall...

 

"Who are you?" James hissed at Arthur, he clearly didn't care at this point and that surprised Arthur slightly 

 

"I am apparently the man you and Emma were looking for, her father..." James just looked confused as he turned from Arthur to me, I only shrugged as Sebstastian who was walking inside now understanding everything " I see.." 

 

James now spoke up, he didn't seem to like the situation one bit "She didn't have anyone! She sure as hell doesn't want me around, she needs you! You-" with a sigh from Sebastian he knocked James out catching him and putting him over his shoulder. 

 

"now we can talk without him interrupting" Charles and Arthur raised their eyebrows before Charles spoke up "is he always like this?" with an annoyed sigh Sebastian nodded "unfortunately so.." 

 

"he's just...overprotective of me, thats all..." Charles rolled his eyes looking back my way. 

"That Emma is an understatement" Sebastian then smirked speaking up. 

 

"But of course... He's imprinted on her..... However thats not the point her... Sir Walker, Charles, would you care to join us all at the mansion for tea? I assure you know harm.... Seeing as you are Lady Walker's family, there are matters to be discussed..." 

 

Arthur nodded smiling "That sounds nice, we shall depart as soon as everyone ready." Sebastian looked up speaking "Just out of curiostity....why did you hide Lady Walker?" 

Arthur then in turn chuckled, " To see which one imprinted on her, I knew whoever crashed through like a madman would be the one I need to talk to..." 

 

With a sly nod Sebastian smiled " He will wake shortly... Would you like to speak with him here or in the wine cellar, at the manner?" Arthur cleared his throat speaking up "im sure we can talk civilly in the manor"

 

I very much doubted that, and from the look on Charles face, he did too "Father-"

Arthur shushed me with a hand speaking up "I wont break him..."

 

With a small chuckle Sebastian spoke up "I don't care what you do... Just don't leave a mess for me to clean up... Shall we take the quick way? Or perhaps a carriage? "

 

"maybe we should just use the fast way, can't have Satan spot me..." Sebastian nods in agreement. then slowly all of them made thier way to the door and sped back, I was carried by Arthur as he refused to make me run by myself...

 

 

Third Person.

 

Once they arrived at the manor again, Sebastian dropped James on his ass and smirked walking back inside Arthur and Charles following, Emma rolled her eyes and walked over kneeling down to James who was in turn glaring at the black haired butler. "are you okay?" James only sighed and nodded "yeah I'm fine Emma...Are you? You seem...Off." 

 

 

 

Emma smiled rolling her eyes helping him up, "I was just kidnapped by my Step brother and Dad...do you blame me?"James softly smiled shaking his head" No I suppose not... Are you sure they didn't do anything to you?"Emma nodded holding his cheek speaking to him "Im fine James...They didn't do anything. Arthur made Charles apologize as well as himself for how I was Escorted here." 

 

James frowned sighing " explain to me who Charles is...? And.... Why you're so calm?" Emma thought then spoke "well He's my Brother... and I'm calm because I've talked things out with them....I kinda needed to after breaking Charles' nose..." James sighed and pulled her in for a tight hug, it was unexpected for Emma but, she didn't resist. Instead she buried her face into the crook of his neck speaking softly "I'm sorry I worried you James" 

 

James shook slightly shaking his head " It's okay...." Emma doubted that " No it's not...you're shaking..." She looked up at James and held his cheeks looking calm and softly into his eyes "James you don't have to hold back for me...you know this, Im only human....well Half, but I would never judge...I promise..." 

 

James looked down "I'm always shaking thats why I smoke..." She huffed frowning, "well you're shaking like a leaf now...Tell me" James took a deep breath trying to keep himself from letting the tears spill, he took in a shaky breath looking into those beautiful green orbs of hers. When his voice came out it was but a whisper... "I thought I lost you Blue.." 

 

Emma felt her heart melt and looked up at him "Oh James...You could never loose me...I'm to stubborn okay?"James slowly nodded leaning in, Emma felt her face heat up as she looked into his eyes. His lips only millimeters away from hers he spoke softly, Emma could feel his hot breath on her lips "Can I....Blue?" 

 

Emma felt like she'd explode, but she remained silent only wishing that he would...she gave a small nod waiting in anticipation of his lips on hers. He then slowly leaned in connecting his lips to hers, sparks went through her entire body causing her to blush even more. His lips were soft and gentle cautious of her, he didn't want to break her even if it was just a kiss. Slowly he pulled away and smiled looking at her flustered little face. 

 

James smiled petting her head, "we should go to the study now hmm?"Emma nodded smiling herself "yeah...yeah lets go" The two then walk hand in hand to the study smiling. Emma thought to herself "Hey, maybe life isn't so bad after all..."


	9. ~-/Finally Waking up\-~

Upon arriving to the study Arthur, Charles, Ciel and Sebastian looked up at Emma and James who had walked in hand-in-hand. Charles was the first to speak up with a sly smirk "That was quick, I guess Sebastian was right when it comes to how fast Emma is" This both made Emma and Arthur glare at him, Emma spoke up with a huff "Sebastian wouldn't know thank you very much, nor will he ever! don't make me break your nose again Charles..." Ciel only rubbed at the temples of his face speaking to himself "when did my manor become a demon hotel...".

 

James laughed and sat down with Emma next to him, with a long sigh and slight regret he asked "so, what do you all know...?" with a slight worried look Emma turned to James and gave a shy smile, one that James didn't like the look of, it meant he was gonna hear something he didn't want to. "Okay, promise me you won't freak out James...." With a reluctant nod he rubbed his face "I'm not gonna like this one bit am I? okay fine....go ahead I promise I wont freak".

 

Emma glanced at Charles and Arthur before taking a deep breath "Okay, So...Charles and my dad work directly under Satan, they're as close to him as it gets..." Emma saw James stiffen up and clench his jaw, not a good sign...he was forcefully trying to relax since he'd promised to do so. " and do they have any orders?" Emma shook her head holding James' hand rubbing her thumb over the palm of his hand. "no they came here  free of will, which is why we had to warp or whatever you call it so Satan wouldn't see them enter the manor.".

 

With curiosity Arthur raised his eyebrow glancing over to James "so is this the same James that took Satan's horns off?" James seemed to perk up from that, he'd made himself known down in hell... "Yeah.... He tried to take her.... I was wounded but I wasn't about to give him his way.... It was all I could do at the time unfortunately..." Arthur scoffed "I'm surprised you're alive....Satan is Pissed off, he plans to rip you apart piece by piece after killing Emma in front of you....and that's why we're here, I knew Emma is my daughter and Satan does too but he thinks I don't care for her....so he won't suspect us helping you, I know I haven't been here for her for half of her life and I want to make it up to her, one way by helping you kill the son-of-a-bitch trying to take my daughter".

 

James nodded in understanding before speaking up " I have three more friends on their way... He hasn't killed them so I guess he doesn't know... Daina Smith is already here, I believe she's sleeping in her room.... We need all the help we can get..." James gave her hand a slight squeeze, to which Emma gave a squeeze back smiling at him. Arthur saw this of course and wasn't happy, with dad mode activating he scooped Emma up and into his arms hugging her, giving a slight glare to James. "I'm just glad that you're back and safe...my precious baby girl". 

 

Charles looked over with a slight look of hurt on his face as it scrunched up "I'm right here dad...." James only chuckled at the response shaking his head. Sebastian not liking the fact that James was happy turned to Arthur wit a smirk on his face, that could only be described as...Devilish.  "ah! That's right, didn't you have something to say to James, Sir Walker?" As if remembering Arthur nodded looking back over to James, his eyes went red and slits of black went down the center. " Thank you Sebastian I almost forgot,  So James...you Imprinted on my Daughter then hmmm?" 

 

James seemed to blush going a dark red, "wh-whaaat? Who-who....uhm Yes Sir..." James nodded slowly avoiding eye contact with Arthur who seemed to be leaning in close, Emma sat in his hold awkwardly "Is it a fake Imprint?" James only shook his head, looking back up at Arthur now. "Not to me.... To my knowledge sir, your daughter hasn't imprinted back. That's why I failed to act earlier than tonight...." Emma now spoke up confused "wait a second, I can Imprint back?" Arthur sighed closing his eyes, "Merlin's beard they really have taught you nothing have they...? Sebastian im disappointed in you, you should know better". 

 

Sebastian sighed looking at Arthur " Sir with all due respect, I know nothing of a half demon. Her capabilities are not of my knowledge.... As for imprinting, it is something you cannot will yourself to do... Your body must do it alone...." This caused Emma to sigh, "right" Arthur nodded in agreement before looking down at her after a moments thought, "Actually now that i think about it, have you eyes ever glowed like ours?" Emma shook her head "not that I know of...". 

 

Once again Sebastian smirked like a fat kid in a candy store, "Sir, If I may...I have a few ideas on how we could trigger her to, awaken her slightly" James looked nervously at Sebastian,  Arthur on the other hand held onto Emma tightly "you're not going to harm my daughter.." it came out as more of a growl and a warning. Emma looked up uneasy "I dont like the look on his face at all...". 

 

Sebastian shook his head, "no no, nothing to do with her...just him" he motioned to James who was slowly backing up, "Charles do me a favor, and hold James....Tightly" With a nod Charles quickly moved and held James so that he was unable to move from the spot.  Emma looked at the three worriedly, "what are you going to do to him?" Sebastian only walked forward shit eating grin ever present on his face as he pulled the glove off that had been on his right hand. 

 

James Struggled against Charles his eyes widening "Oh Hell no! No No No!" James look nervous as he glanced back over to Emma, Sebastian wasted no time moving forward and hitting him hard onto his stomach, this caused him to wince and grunt.  Arthur now got Sebastian's point and decided to hold Emma back so that she couldn't run over to him. This caused Emma to look up at Arthur with wide eyes, "w-wh-wha no get off me! He's going to kill him!". 

 

Emma struggled against him but Arthur held firm, "then break free... "  Charles glanced at them before turning to Sebastian, "maybe she needs more incentive?" Sebastian chuckled at his comment and nodded throwing harder and faster punches all over his stomach, he was being relentless, he had landed a few punches to the face but decided to focus mainly on the stomach. James struggled against Charles and winced with every punch grunting each time, eventually he fell to his knees and bled from his mouth. 

 

That's when Emma snapped, she'd never felt the need to get to him more than now. She ripped open Arthur's arms and tossed him off her, with miraculous speed she moved over and pinned Sebastian to the wall, he eyes were red and had the black slits down the center as she gave a death glare to the Butler, she spoke lowly voice laced with venom, "Touch him again...and I'll wear your intestines as a scarf...".

 

Hearing that Charles let go of James moving away with speed, "Fuck that...." James fell to the ground coughing, Sebastian only smiled at her "So Miss Walker Does have a True form, Good to know...." Arthur spoke up now, "Emma dear you might want to let go of him and tend to your dying friend..." Emma glanced at Arthur gritting her teeth letting go of Sebastian, she then went over to James and knelt down, fussing over him. "I swear to god...He does this on purpose... ".

 

James coughed up blood looking up at her, her face gave a sarcastic look as if to say 'You don't Say?'    He spoke looking up at her "Of course he does.... He wants me dead... Getting your eyes to change was simply an  excuse....." Emma rolled her eyes and helped him up, "you stay here I'll be right back" James lent on the table looking up at her, "where are you going?".

 

Emma Glanced back and sighed "To get something to bandage you up with, as much as you'd love me to rip my dress apart again it's not the best thing to wrap it in... " Arthur's eyebrow twitched and he spoke looking over to James "Again....?" James only rolled his eyes at Arthur's comment "Yes Arthur... This isn't the first time I've been beaten bloody... Doll I don't need anything to patch me up... My insides were just beat into a shake... I'll be fine " He walked over and kissed her head after wrapping his arms around her, ignoring the looks Arthur was giving them. 

 

Emma leaned into the hold smiling, Charles sighing caught everyone's attention, "you know, as good as it was for Emma to unlock her powers we all just witnessed her downfall" Emma tilted her head in confusion looking over to Charles, "what do you mean...?"  This is when Ciel finally spoke up, "It means that your weakness is James...and that you'd clearly do anything to get to him..." This made Emma draw a blank face letting out a breath, "shit..".

 

James however blushed at the remark, he cleared his throat and pulled her closer. Sebastian shook his head, "This won't do us any good, seeing as James is most likely to die first..." James then scoffed at this, "I didn't say that... I would die for her, without hesitation.... However, the way he implied it made it sound like Satan could end me in three seconds flat.... "He then huffs, resting head on top of her head, "Didn't see him do anything but lay on the floor while I destroyed that prick's horns....". 

 

Emma decided to make a comment, "then proceeded to complain about it afterwards..." James smiled pulling her closer, he liked having her close, that much was obvious, " I'd never forgive myself if I saw so much as a hair out of place because of him..." They all knew exactly who James meant of course, Emma moved in closer happily taking in his scent, she'd grown to love that  once awful smell...

 

Sebastian checked his watch and Glanced over to a very sleepy Earl, "Young Master I believe that it is time for you to retire for the night" Ciel nodded standing up with a yawn, "Indeed...It would, goodnight everyone, I shall see you all in the morning, Goodnight" Ciel then left with Sebastian. 

 

James sighed, "He's far too mature for his age... That poor child must've gone through so much....". Arthur nodded chuckling, "James you have no idea..." This caught James' attention and he looked over. "you know?" Arthur Nodded, "Yeah, he was a boy when this happened, it was on his birthday his house was set ablaze, mother and father dead, only he was left besides Tanaka...He was then sold to different people all over, he has a brand on his back, it was at a ritual that Ciel met Sebastian and formed a contract, thats why he wears the eye patch, the more visible the contract the more powerful it is..".

 

Emma looked confused, "A contract...?" Arthur face-palmed, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph too, Honestly do they not tell you anything?!"  James shook his head sheepishly, "we've already discussed this..." Emma then yawned rubbing her eyes, "I'm going to head to bed...I was meant to be asleep ages ago but you know...SOMEONE kidnapped me..." Charles held his hands up in the air in defense, causing her to laugh slightly. 

 

James spoke up " I'll take her... Sebastian will be back to show you to your rooms soon enough Goodnight... " Charles spoke up with a grin, "Don't go too hard you too~" Emma blushed at his comment and glared at Charles "Bite me!" James laughed at her reaction bending down and speaking lowly in her ear, "We'll save that for later blue... " Emma glanced back eyes wide, "Do you have a death wish?!" Arthur's eyes were red now, "Pardon..?"  Quickly thinking Emma grabbed James' hand and ran out, "Gotta-go-very-tired-night-dad-byeeeee!!!!".

 

James laughed as he walked with her, "the look on your Dad's face was Priceless" Emma only huffed walking with a bright pink face, "You're an ass....". James smiled, wrapping an arm around her, "Your ass...." She couldn't help but smile nodding as she wrapped an arm around him as well, "Yeah....". 

 

James stopped walking and pushed her hair out of her face, "whats wrong Blue...." Emma smiled at the action and sighed shaking her head, "nothing James....It's just, been a long day you know?" James gave a nod in understanding, "Yeah I know what you mean,  Yeah... Care to tell me what's on your mind?" They started walking together again hand-in-hand, Emma smiled rolling her eyes, "You'd know if I had anything on my mind, nah im just tired, or exhausted...i dont know. ".  Emma sighed, and James nodded, with a smirk and an idea popping into his head he picked her up bridal style taking her to her room. "Lets get you to bed Blue...".

 

Emma blushed once more, hiding her face into his shoulder, "You didn't have to do that..." James only smiled and looked down at her, " I wanted to.... I enjoy holding you... I know you're safe that way..." she felt her heart flutter as he spoke those words and then replied herself, "I.....I feel safer with you as well...".

 

James then smiled and carried her to the bed, laying her down. He walked over to the window and shut it as hard as he could, "Now don't open this unless I'm around" He walked back over to her and smiled kissing her head. Emma only rolled her eyes and snuggled down under the covers yawning, "Yeah yeah....I know" James pushed a stray hair behind her ear speaking softly, "Goodnight Blue...".

 

Emma then gave a soft and lazy smile, "goodnight Moon..." This caused James to tilt his head and look at her, "Moon?" Emma nodded looking up at him, "yeah...bright and beautiful like the moon, you're always there even if I can't see you and your enthusiastic and bright like the moon, and together we make Blue-Moon...." James smiled brightly leaning down and placed a soft kiss onto her lips, it was lingering  before he slowly pulled away, "God my heart..... Sleep well okay...?".

 

Emma gave a small nod yawning again, "I will...Because you're here...." James then pet her head looking down at her, "and I always will be..." James stood and turned to leave, however Emma grabbed his sleeve and looked up at him, hesitantly speaking, "stay....with me? Just-Just until I fall asleep at least...." James smiled turning back and nodded climbing into the bed and pulled her close kissing the top of her head, "take all the time you need...." Emma slowly drifted off comforted by his warmth, he didn't need sleep no demon did, they did it only for a treat sometimes....however Emma was warm and he found himself slowly drifting off with her.   


~*The Next Day*~

 

James woke slowly the next day, it was weird for once when he woke he wasn't cold. but instead he was warm, his eyes were still groggy and adjusting to the light in the room. Emma felt moving and so she whined and snuggled up closer to James, this caused him to open his eyes wide and look down, they had completely tangled themselves with one another whilst asleep...He blushed at the current position they were in. She had one leg hooked over his waist and her head buried into his neck, whilst his arms were around her and his legs also intertwined. He thought to himself 'I was supposed to just lay with her until she fell asleep! not spend the night!"  Emma had nits of stray hair covering her face as she slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the outside world. 

 

James sighed and shook his head relaxing in her hold and brushed the hair from her face. 'This girl...' After a while Emma began to stir, her eyes slowly fluttering open as she yawned. James spoke up, his voice was rough yet smooth...and a deeper tone than usual, "Good morning Blue" Now this caused Emma to open her eyes wide and blush looking up at him, "I-I-Uh...Yeah, Morning...." This caused James to smirk, asshole mode activating. "Yeah... I felt the same way... Let's all just be thankful, that I'm not shirtless, Cause then we'd both have a hard time focusing..." He winked at the end of the sentence. Emma only blushed and pushed away from him, " out....if you're gonna be a dick go....". 

 

James then chuckled and pulled her back missing her touch, "Noo.... I'm sorry if it helps I sorta panicked when I woke up.... I only meant to stay until you fall asleep but... I guess my body had other plans...." Emma raised an eyebrow looking back up at him, "Why do you not sleep or something?" James Shook his head, "Not often.... Its very rare that we sleep.... Most nights I stay up, going  to the place I brought you to... And I smoke, sorting out my thoughts".

 

Emma looked sad slightly as she spoke, "Must get lonely...." James only shrugged, "I've always been alone.... For as long as I can remember I've had to depend on myself only...." Emma then smiled snuggling back up to him, " Well...not anymore.". James then smiled petting her head, "you don't know what you're getting yourself into blue, I'm not sure I'm worth staying with... yet another reason I was afraid....".

 

Emma fiddled with his shirt as he spoke, "Afraid that i'd leave..?" James nodded hand twitching slightly, before pulling her closer resting his head on hers, Emma smiled shaking her head. "Silly Demon, I'm not gonna leave you....." James gave a soft smile, "You better not...  What's left of my heart would break...." Emma hugged back tighter, "I won't, I promise...". 

 

Arthur then Walked in after knocking, "Good morn-" His eyes glowed bright red, "YOU!"  Emma went bright red shrinking down, James' Eyes widen and he sat up rubbing the back of his neck, "Ahah... Ahahaha..... Morning Arthur, sleep well?" Arthur glared at him, "I don't sleep... why is he in your bed...Did you fucking sleep with my daughter?" Emma gasped sitting up now, "DAD!".

 

James shot up, "No! I didn't sleep with your daughter! Calm down....." Arthur, now pissed marches in, "Don't tell me to calm down!" James huffed standing his ground, "You have no reason to be!!! I didn't sleep with her! for a man who's just coming back into his daughter's life after years of abandon you sure are protective as hell....." Arthur stopped and glared at him, "I don't like you at all..." He then sighed eyes going back to normal," however my daughter likes you so I cannot do anything about that...".

 

James smiled wide and then went back to Emma hugging her tightly, "Sebastian will be disappointed to find my blood isn't on the floor but I'm sure as hell grateful!" Emma blushed and laughed genuinely, Arthur only rolled his eyes and walked out closing the door behind him grumbling. James then kissed her once the door was shut causing her to blush, "shall we meet the others at breakfast or do you have other plans?". 

 

Emma thought and shook her head with a smile, "Breakfast is the most important meal if the day, can't miss that, the only other thing I have to do do is get changed unless you want to......actually no" she giggled shaking her head going to the dresser. James then smirked, "Don't say those words around me Walker I'll pounce on you quicker than you an say 'sex', I'll wait outside so you can change" James then left with a smile. 

 

Emma looked through the drawers and smiled to herself looking at the dress, "Oh my god this is gonna mess with him good, ahh James...if only you hadn't teased me so much" Emma then changed into a strapless dress that was red and black, it pushed up her bust giving the illusion that they were bigger, she then proceeded to wear a red necklace that sat just above her cleavage. She walked out of the room and smirked looking at James who had also gotten changed, he was wearing a black shirt and jacket with black trousers.

 

James Blushed looking at her eyes widening, " I-I.... You.... The.., y-you...... Wow...." He had become speechless, Emma looked him up and down with a smirk, "You also look really nice Mr Micheal's" He cleared his throat offering her a hand, "H-holy hell how'd I happen to find a place like you in a woman like this?" James smirked knowing he had messed up. Emma only took his head shaking her head, "you Flatter me James..." James kissed her hand and led her to the dining room, "you look astounding". 

 

Emma smirked, "Well you look like hell on earth" a smile tugged at her lips as she saw him dumbfounded at her making a joke, "did you just....Make a pun?" Emma shook her head and spoke sarcastically, "no, Never~" James' smile got wider, "Must be a full moon" She laughed hearing him make a joke, and honestly it was music to his ears. "That haha was amazing James." James lent in kissing her cheek, "You're amazing..." Emma blushed before looking up at him with a smirk " You're the living embodiment of Eros ".

 

James smirked leaning in, " you wanna see Eros dear I can show you Eros~" Emma nudged him blushing, "oh my, stop...you must have a death wish..." James only smiles shaking his head, "On the contrary Blue, there's only one way to kill me and unlike most Demons Satan knows it" James and Emma enter the dining room together, "They can do what they please however they ain't going to make much damage...". 

 

Emma only rolled her eyes, Arthur looked up and smiled "there's my Beautiful Daughter...." Ciel blushed staring at her, "L-Lady Walker..." Finny also lights up staring at her, "Wow! You look fantastic Miss Walker!" May-Rin also perked up, she had wide eyes blushing and held her cheeks, "Miss Walker! You look mighty fine! yes you do!" Baldroy was also gawking at Emma, he rubbed his neck trying to distract himself, however Sebastian made no hesitation to let Emma know what he thought as he looked her over smirking, "My My Miss Walker, You look absolutely....Divine~". 

 

James' hand twitched as he pulled Emma's chair out and sitting next to her, He looked across to Sebastian with a glare, "I dont share.." Emma only blushed as she took her seat, "I dont look any different from yesterday..."  Sebastian shook his head as he took a bow, "On the contrary Lady Walker, for you have dressed up nicely today..." May-Rin agreed nodding her head, "You're quite the eye candy you are!".

 

Emma shook her head blushing, "you know I don't think I mind Missing breakfast today..." Arthur laughed looking back to James, "looks like you have some competition Mr Micheals~" 

James only rolled his eyes to the response, "I don't share Gentlemen, you want a woman to gawk over you have May-Rin, shes just as beautiful...make her a wife, or Daina" Daina now looked up laughing, "oi, don't you bring me into this...".

 

Emma sighed and slouched down, thinking about why they couldn't just have a normal breakfast...Arthur saw her slouch and spoke up, "Emma dear a Lady doesn't slouch..." Emma realizing her mistake sat up quickly, however it was a little too fast and her chest jiggled. This caused the men in the room to blush and look away, May-Rin pouted slightly looking down at herself, "Why can't I look like Miss walker...". Sebastian gave a quick glance downwards as he served the tea, "My~ My~".  


Emma gasped covering herself, her face a bright red "Oh My God!", Arthur then spoke up "Gentlemen have some dignity and respect!" the room then fell silent as everyone was trying to gather their thoughts about the situation that had just happened, Emma just looked down at her food now conscious of every move. Ciel speaks up after being quiet for so long, "I apologize for my actions Lady Walker, a gentlemen such as myself shouldn't have acted in such an indecent manner". Emma nodded with a small smile, "It's okay Ciel..".

 

Slowly but surely all of the men in the room had apologized for their behavior, except James of course, Sebastian picked up on this and glanced his way, "Well James? aren't you going to say something as well?" James only scoffed at this, "I did nothing wrong, I did my gawking in the hallway, you guys were the ones who had made it awkward in the first place". 

 

Emma was thinking to herself as she stuffed more food into her mouth,'Why couldn't I be born as a toothbrush..' James only huffed in her mind, 'I mean i have a perverted joke however it's probably not the best time....are you okay? do you want to leave?' Emma shook her head slightly 'Whats the joke, maybe it will lighten my mood' this made James smirk 'Well toothbrush or not, I'd Still put you in my mouth~' This made Emma go bright red and choke on her food, she took a drink as to calm herself, 'DEAR LORD JAMES'. 

 

Arthur asked if she was okay and she only smiled dismissing him, "Yeah, sorry I just ate too much ha ha...." James was silently laughing to himself, her reaction was priceless. Emma looked back at him face flushed red, 'Right here?, fine two can play this game...' Emma leaned forward resting her elbows onto the table and then her head on her hands. "if I were a toothbrush James you couldn't show me Eros could you?", Arthur looked at Emma confused, "one is that a book, and two where did that come from all of a sudden...".

 

Emma smiled looking back at James, "Ask James, he's the one who wanted to show me.." James rubbed the back of his neck, he knew everyone else knew exactly what it meant and was slightly torn, "I'm so glad he didn't get that haha...." Sebastian face palmed sighing, "Sire, that hurt even for a demon..." Arthur glanced at Sebastian, "what..? it it to do with religion? I never cared for that" Sebastian sighed, "I shall inform you then..." James took this as the perfect time to leave, "Blue i shall see you later, goodbye..." And with that James left.

 

Sebastian smirked as he spoke, " Eros is the son of Aphrodite, he is one of the gods of love and sexual desire, Your daughter associates him with Eros and he plans to show her exactly that later, do you now understand Sir?" Arthur looked at Emma with a huff, "you're forbidden" Emma scoffed, "you may be my dad, but you're not stopping me from that...". Charles lit up, "so you do want to have sex with him!" Emma blushed, "I didn't say that!" Charles grinned, "so you don't want to?" Emma huffed, "I didn't say that either!" 

 

Arthur was glaring and he went to speak but Emma pushed her chair out shaking her head and grabbed her dress so she could walk quicker, "im don...so done, im leaving" Arthur called out as she walked "Don't you dare have sex with him!" To which Emma turned around bright red speaking, rather loudly..." I will have Sex with James if I want!". She huffed and blushed walking to her room.

 

James smirked looking up at her, "You will huh?" Emma glared at him, and he held his hands up in defense walking with her, "I'm only teasing, i think it's cute when you talk back..." She scoffed looking at him, "If there is one thing I'm not, it's cute.." he pet her head with a smile, Sure you're not..." This caused her to huff again and he stopped walking and held her hand stopping her from walking, James then moved his hands to her cheeks and smiled softly, "hey relax..tell you what, what do you want to do? we can go to the mind palace again if you want?".

 

Thinking about it Emma nodded, "yeah that sounds nice...", James wrapped his arms around her and then teleported back into his mind palace onto the bench, he held Emma close as she snuggled up to him. James brushed her hair from her face with a smile, "so beautiful..." Emma nodded in agreement not realizing that he had meant her, "I agree..." James shook his head smiling, "i wasn't talking about the landscape I've seen it a billion times..." This caused Emma to blush, "yeah well, you've seen me a billion times..". 

 

James smiled petting her head, "and here's to a billion more.." Emma smiled looking up at him and into his eyes, "you're too kind to me Moon..." James smiled and pushed the hair out of her face, "I'm Simply doing my job Blue.." Emma smiled wider, "you're doing an amazing job at it..." James then lent in pressing a soft kiss to her lips, before slowly pulling away with a satisfied smile. Emma looked up at him again, "you're perfect you know.." James smirked, "even when I tease you?".

 

Emma rolled her eyes nodding, "I suppose so" James hugged her with a wide smile, "I would die for you Emma...." She blushed hugging back, "you're not allowed to die..." James stared at her smiling softly, "and I will prevent that as long as possible...I believe I've told you that I have more friends coming, three of them to be exact...", Emma gave a small nod, "Yes I remember, I think you said one of them was a man? and you wouldn't leave me with him". 

 

James nodded and laughed, "yeah Elliot...he's pretty much Finnian, Sebastian and Charles rolled up into one, He's a happy-go-lucky fuck boy who loves black and neon, I'll admit  that I trust him with you, I definitely dont trust Sebastian with you, so I'll leave you with Elliot instead...If Chara wasn't able to put him in line I'm sure they would have already had sex...he has no respect for women" he sighed shaking his head. 

 

Emma smiled snuggling up to him, "well then it's a good thing you're here to protect me hmmn?" James gave a nod and kissed the top of her head, "Caleb will protect you too if i ask him, He's the kind of man who is the designated sober person for the four drunk people haha, hes very strong and independent...hes also very quiet, if you didn't know him his silence would be deafening, he only speaks once spoken to or once he feels the need, which of course isn't often...Hes one of the main ones we need to really damage Satan...which is why he is so important, my little group wouldn't be the same without him haha...".

 

Emma nodded in understanding, "that sounds nice, I can't wait to meet them..." James smiled, "neither can I...I'll get to show you of haha" Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, "Oh..here's a thought, what do you guys eat?" James chuckled, "well souls make us stronger...I have a good few ones under my belt haha but not enough to be as strong as Sebastian, I'm so envious of his catch...Ciel's souls is the strongest in existence that I've seen so far, and Sebastian getting a hold of it is just...Outrageous, when living off human food which we can, but it doesn't fill us like souls do. I usually have a pasta dish...I love it haha, but it is astounding how much I differ from the others though, for instance Daina loves Cows blood and fresh lamb...Cara eats meat and drinks blood and then Elliot, oh poor Elliot...he cant stand the sight of blood so hes a uhm...Vegetarian, of sorts". 

 

Emma laughed, "hmmn do I have a soul?" James nodded, "oh definitely, its so bright that it's blinding, Being half demon makes you stronger than Sebastian, god knows what would happen if you got a hold of Ciel's soul...I'd be scared of you haha" Emma giggled, and snuggled closer to him. James smiled petting her head, "then there's Cara...she is like the leader kind of? The mean-ish poodle who bosses other dogs, however she is kind in her own way...she cares for people in her own way, she also makes sure nobody is left out...shes so confident its no wonder Elliot likes her.." Emma smiled nodding. 

 

James let out a satisfied sigh and them moved holding her the way he had the first time he'd taken her to his mind palace. James then leaned down softly kissing her lips, Emma only moved hands up to his cheeks kissing back just as softly. James continued to kiss her each kiss worshiping her lips, Emma moved her arms up and around his neck lacing her hands through his hair, to which James returned the favor moving his left hand to her waist and the other lacing into her hair, his kisses becoming wanting and loving. Eventually his tongue brushed across Emma's lips softly,  it had startled her at first but then she settled and opened her mouth for him she was willing to do anything with him....he had earned her trust. 

 

James explored her mouth fully he never made any other move to take the kiss further, after a few minutes  he pulled away his chest panting as he looked at Emma to see her blushing hard also panting. " G-God...you're the reason I-I Sin..." James blushed and let out a breath his eyes going red, "d-don't say that Blue~ I can barely Control myself as it is~ it.....so Hardnot to take you~" Emma turned her head and blushed harder, "well....what's stopping you..?". 

 

James' eyebrow twitched as he let out a hot breath, "W-Well for one...We've only dated about two days...and two we're over water...in my mind..." Emma nodded letting out a slight giggle "y-yeah...I'd rather not drown, however.....two days or not I trust you..." James lent down kissing her again, the next thing Emma knew she was in her room with James on top of her, and a knee between her legs, his hand still on her waist, he then stopped kissing her and smiled. 

 

Emma blinked a few times before realizing where she was, "i'm gonna have to get used to that haha.." James ran a hand through her hair smiling down at her, "Well if you meant what you'd said on the bench....we're going to have to get somewhere more comfy hmmn?" Emma gave a small nod blushing hard, she'd never actually been with anyone before...so biting her lip she looked up, "u-uhm...go easy...? please...". 

 

Immediately James' eyes softened up and he sat up shaking his head. "no Blue...if that is the case I want to wait, until it means something , we should wait okay?" He ran a hand through his hair and took deep breaths trying to calm himself, Emma sat up as well resting her head on his shoulder, "I understand...thats a reasonable request,  the things you do to me James....".

 

James only laughed hugging her, " You are everything..." Emma hugged back smiling wide, "you're my everything..." James smiled hearing that, "as you are mine Blue..." Emma blushed "A girl could get used to hearing that..." James went to speak again, however Sebastian walked in and glanced at the two, "They're here James..." James gave a nod holding out his hand, "come with me..." Emma gave a small nod and they both got off the bed walking out of the room. 

 

As soon as they had arrived in foyer a man with dark brown hair tackled James out of her hands, he had bright green eyes and a childish face, however he was quite tall much more taller than Emma had first envisioned. "James!" James chuckled and hugged back, "hey good looking whats cooking?" Elliot laughed, "Nothing much, just been practicing my dancing~" James shook his head, "well you can show me later then haha". 

 

A woman stepped forward with bright blond hair and white eyes, her hair was long and came down past her hips, she smiled walking forward resting her weight onto her left leg. "oh get over yourselves you two..." James smiled "heya Cara-" before he could say anything else Daina tackled Cara hugging her tightly,"Cara!" Cara hugged her back, once the two had stopped hugging Daina noticed Elliot and blushed slightly.

 

A tall man then walked through with brown hair and bright blue eyes, his arms were crossed and he didn't say anything, instead he just stood there. once Daina had noticed him she hugged him tightly much to Cara's annoyance. Emma just stood still fiddling with her dress, she now felt very awkward intruding in the reunion...'I stand out considerably....' .

 

James noticed and went back wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek, "I almost forgot you guys, this is my Girlfriend Blue..." Elliot tilted his head looking her over, "blue is a weird name to have.." James sighed, "no thats her nickname...her real name is Emma, i just call her Blue" Elliot nodded, "okay...Why?" James rolled his eyes, "not even five minutes here and i want to snap your neck...".

 

Emma blushed at him calling her his girlfriend, she waved at the group, "hello.." Cara lights up walking over and shook her hand excitedly, "I'm Cara! Daina's best friend" Elliot walks over kissing her hand a smirk on his face, "well hello there beautiful~" James swatted his hand away glaring, "she's mine, get away fuck boy...." Elliot laughed backing up and Emma laughed slightly too..."I'm Emma, its a pleasure to meet you all..." They all nod in agreement. James suggested they go into the living room to talk more and they all agree, however on their way there Emma thought she saw something from the corner of her eye, however when she looked she saw nothing, she shrugged it off and walked with them happily. 

 

After hours of talking Emma felt like she needed to grab some air,  so she stood and smiled at them. "I'll be right back, im just going to use the bathroom" they all give a polite nod and she walks out and to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She let out a breath walking to the sink splashing her face with cold water, 'They're nice, a bit mad...and a little too much but they're nice...' .

 

When Emma looked back up she gasped, Satan stood in the reflection. She went to open the door but it locked and Satan only laughed. "you really think I'm going to let you go? nice try...oh and don't bother calling your boyfriend or i will kill him faster than you can say James..." Emma swallowed hard and turned around looking at him, her heartbeat increasing. "what...What do you w-want?" Satan only smiled, "It's simple really, I want you-" Emma shook her head, "Never!" This caused Satan to get upset and slam his hands against the mirror, "Silence! and let me finish...I want you to go into James' mind palace, thats it..." Emma didn't think that was it at all, she knew there was a catch, however before she could speak Satan spoke again, "And before you ask, the catch is, that if you dont do this I will break the barrier and kill everyone you love and care about am I making myself clear? If that isn't enough of a reason I will make you watch while I kill each person slowly...and I'll leave James for last making sure to make him suffer the most~" Emma nodded as Satan laughed, fading away leaving a cracked mirror Emma slumped down holding her face as she cried, 'What am I going to do?' .

 

James knocked, after hearing sobs he walked in and knelt down hugging her, "hey hey...whats the matter? were they too much? I'm sorry..." Emma shook her head wiping her tears trying to calm herself, "n-no they were okay...just, my mirror broke after seeing my face heh.." She was at least trying to make a joke. James shook his head and hugged her tightly, "they're old mirrors they break all of the time...you're the most beautiful woman I  know.". 

 

Emma smiled and hugged tighter hearing Satan's words again in her head, "thank you James...." James smiled hugging her,  "do you want to go outside? get away for a bit?" Emma took a deep breath "Can we go to your mind palace...." James gave a nod and teleported them there the breeze was calm and the smell of the woods was relaxing. James kissed her head giving a soft smile "shh, calm down my love...".

 

Emma looked around however seeing nothing she let out a deep breath nodding, "okay...thank you" James gave a smile and nodded, "I know today was a lot, so many people in the manor.." Emma gave a small nod, still on edge "Yeah, I guess I'm too shy.." James shook his head, "no you're just used to living in isolation dear...things happen don't worry about it".

 

Slowly dark clouds started appearing above the water, Emma looked up guiltily at James, who was frowning holding her tighter "d-does it rain here James?" James shook his head, "not unless I want it too, I don't like this one bit at all..." Emma gripped onto him tightly shaking. A familiar voice is heard with laughing. "you know,  I had my doubts but you actually did it".

 

James' Eyes widen and he shouts out, "Get out of my head!!" Satan only chuckled, "but why? it's so fun seeing you both hold onto each other when she is the one who brought me here, under my orders of course..." James shook his head not believing him, "Liar! you're lying!!" With a snap of Satan's fingers Emma was in his hold, his arms wrapped around her from behind and his head resting on hers, "go on Emma, You can Tell him now.." Emma started crying in his hold, "I-I'm sorry James, I had too....h-he said he would kill everyone, I'm sorry!".

 

Satan's face hardened as he looked at James, "thats too cute...The things you do for love...Shame that I don't care for such things, and now because you've taken things from me...I'm going to take what you care about most..." James' eyes widened and tears slipped from them as he extended his arm out, he was taking in every feature of her face that he could, "E-Emma..?" Satan then disappears causing Emma to fall into the water without notice.

 

The weight of the dress caused Emma to sink faster than she usually would, she struggled against the pull trying to move up but failed. James jumped in and swam down to his tears mixing with the water, he was reaching out for her hand, he spoke to her through his mind, 'Emma hang in there please! Don't leave me!' . Emma felt her heart pound as she sank, breath escaping her lungs, unable to hold it any longer. Emma started inhaling the water and it began burning  as she did... 'J-James I'm scared...p-please.......help.....me......'.

 

James Caught her hand and starts pulling her up as fast as he could, he felt like he just couldn't get out fast enough. Emma let out the last part of oxygen that she had in her and her vision started going black. ' I'm........so.....rry....'  she passed out completely. 

 

James cried out pulling her out of the water and teleporting  back to her room, he was crying so hard as he shook her, "Emma? E-Emma please!!" He started pumping her chest, however there was no response. Arthur hearing all the commotion walked in, "whats all the fuss- What happened?!", James then began giving mouth-to-mouth still pumping as he cried, "I-I can't live without you! P-Please Emma!". 

 

Emma then turned on her side as she started coughing up water gasping for air her throat still burned however, Arthur let out a breath of relief seeing her breathing again. James let go and let out a breath as well slumping back relieved she was alive, "o-oh thank god...". Emma took deep breaths calming herself before opening her eyes, Arthur knelt down pulling her onto his lap and began rocking her, "you're okay....you're okay....my baby is okay...". 

 

Cara and Daina rushed in and gasped seeing her, "Oh my god are you okay Em?" Daina knelt down fussing over her. with all the attention on Emma James ran outside, and fast out of the manor and out of the grounds. James exited the barrier and set aflame the black smoke Satan appearing with a smug grin, "You Almost killed her!!" his voice distorted and broken, he'd changed into his full form. 

 

Satan only Smirked, "Your point?" James looked up eyes glowing, "I will kill you if its the last thing that I do!" James then went and lunged at Satan, however Satan just stepped to the side and rolled his eyes, "Predictable...you know I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to come out here after that...looks like I was wrong..." Satan then took a swing at his back knocking him down. 

 

James looked up growling, "I will do whatever I need to keep you away from her!!" James shot an attack at him striking him under his ribs, Satan let a grunt out before chuckling looking back at James, "you know I didn't do that to kill her~" James growled looking at him, "then what was the fucking reason!" Satan looked up at him with a smug grin, "A mind that has passed out is easier to enter". James shouted out in anger and shot him with a beam, it was loud enough for the others to hear at the mansion. 

 

Charles runs into the room, "James is fighting Satan alone!", Emma felt herself go foggy, a voice calling out to her telling her to come to them. Emma's eyes went red and she stood up nodding, she wasn't herself, no instead Satan was mind controlling her...."Yes..."Daina gasped and shook her head holding Emma back, "No!, everyone else go help James i'll hold her back". They nodded and left leaving Daina with Emma, her eyes glowed brighter and she glared at Daina, "Get off me Girl...". 

 

Emma slowly sat up looking around at the pitch black area, looking around she spotted a red haired girl who looked similar to her, "w-who're you..?" The red haired girl women knelt down, "well I'm you...Well your demon side that is...and where you are is your mind palace, kinda like James' you'll work on it anyway, dont worry....also I'm sorry for taking so long to appear..but you know now that Satan is possessing you I thought what better time huh? anyway, I'm just gonna cut to the chase...You my dear need to accept me, and don't say you do because you don't...otherwise your demon powers would have activated...right now its only when you're really emotional, look i know we have only just met but...you need to trust me..".  


Satan smirked looking at James, "say how much do you like Daina? because im sure Emma would love to rip her apart right now"  James growled, "Leave her alone! Leave them both alone!" Caleb and Elliot tag team with James throwing hits at him, Satan growls again getting out of range, "Emma here now!!" Emma heard Satan's call and flipped Daina off her before speeding out and standing in front of Satan her eyes glowing, He placed his hands on her shoulders and she doesn't flinch. 

 

James called out pleading with her, "Emma, Emma I know you're in there! Please fight him!! you can do this!!" Satan chuckled tilting her head to the side as he licked his lips, "look Emma, they think you can fight me, do you think.....they would mind if i took your soul?~". 

 

back in Emma's mind the red haired woman looked at her frantically, "look you have to trust me, Satan is going to take your soul other wise, look you have nothing to fear...its just more power okay?" Emma cut in looking worried, "how can you be so sure?!" The red haired woman sighs and looks at her holding her hand, "Look you have the ability to save your friends...your boyfriend and if you don't stop this Satan will kill you and then them...please just trust me and accept me..." Emma sighed weighing out the whole situation, "I can't fight you forever..." Emma then took her hand. 

 

Emma used her willpower and pushed Satan out of her mind, Emma looked at him and spoke with rage, "Weren't you ever told not to go into peoples minds?!" Her hair slowly turned red and her nails black, her eyes went a brighter red and the black slits formed in the center. Emma the turned and kicked Satan into a tree causing it to snap. Satan let out a groan  before looking up, he grunted again before disappearing, he knew he'd lost after all.

 

Cara ran over and hugged her, "You did it Emma! and god damn you're hot as fuck..." Elliot licked his lips looking her over, "I'll say~" Emma rolled her eyes shaking her head, Caleb looked at James with a frown, "Trying to take him on alone was stupid..." with a sigh James shook his head, "I'm not ready for a lecture..".

 

Emma hears James and turns to face him, however when she does her whole world slows down. Her face went as red as her hair and her improved sight takes in all of his features on his face as well as his body, her mouth drops open as her heart flutters. "hot....fucking...damn..." James raises an eyebrow looking at her, "you okay Blue?" Cara rolls her eyes slapping his arm, "she just imprinted on you dumb ass!".

 

James nodded, "oh cool...anyway lets go back to the manor before Satan comes back..." He then walked past. Emma looked confused but chara shrugged and held her arm, "don't worry he's always like this in his true form..." Emma gave a small nod. They soon got back to the manor and a smell hit Emma, one like any other she had ever smelt, and it was good. 

 

Arthur's eyes went wide spotting Emma, he rushed over and held her shoulders, "Hello Emma looks like you're finally awake, good goo now go back human....like now" Cara looked confused, "Arthur whats the matter?" Arthur looked at Cara about to speak but Emma spoke up licking her lips, "whats that smell..?" Arthur spoke up slightly worried for Ciel's safety, "Get me a lamb now!" Cara nodded running off.   


Emma smiled out of it, her hunger as a demon now taking over, "I'm Hungry....and I want Him"   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW?, THIS TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO WRITE, ITS A SORRY FOR BEING A SHITTY AUTHOR...
> 
>  
> 
> On another Note, don't forget to like the extra long chapter and leave a comment on what you thought.
> 
>  
> 
> For those who are wondering what the red haired girl looks like here's a little photo for you 😁


	10. ~/-A Familiar Feeling-\~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies~
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter, I certainly am exited to see everyone's reactions!
> 
> oh and one more thing, get ready for a Plot Twist ;)

Emma Smiled completely out of it, her demon side taking over her after all her demon hadn't been fed for the entirety of her life so she was bound to want to have some food. By food it was clearly Ciel as he was the only human in the vicinity, she started to walk closer her eyes glowing a bright red. "I'm Hungry...and I want him..." she looked in the direction of the 13 year old boy as he stood in the window looking at her with horror and yet...amusement, it was like he was daring her to come up and try to get to him. She sensed this mockery and growled. James now fearing for the boy ran past her and went with Sebastian to protect the Ciel.

Cara looked over to Arthur, "I'll go find some lambs for her, you try to keep her tame while you can!" With a nod from Arthur Cara ran past in a blur along with Caleb, Arthur now had a fir grip on Emma patting her head trying to knock some sense into her but she wasn't having any of it. She was hungry and if she wasn't fed soon she would forcibly move anyone in her way. The only thing standing in her way was her father, she almost scoffed he came back into her life after she was threatened. What kind of excuse was that? her father left her, and her mother for dead, and decided he was in the wrong the day her mother dies. She felt her blood boil as she shoved him back with newfound anger, Arthur sensing this raised an eyebrow at her. "Emma dear, you're not yourself, you need to calm down and try to clear your mind.

Emma scoffed at this, really she was out of her mind? "I'm out of My Mind?! you're the one who is trying to control me after leaving me and my mother for Years!" she was no longer focused on Ciel for food, no instead she wanted to get at Arthur and show him what she really thought. She lunged at him screaming as she did, this surprised him and he fell back as she was on top. All that Arthur could think was for the others to hurry up before he had his face beaten to a pulp. She raised her fist ready to hit when the smell of something had hit her nose, turning around she saw Cara and Caleb with sheep under their arms.

In an instant she was up and making her way over, after seeing Emma easily pin Arthur they let go of the animals as she went over. James watched from the window as Sebastian stood in front of Ciel, James was watching the way she walked slightly concerned, he hadn't fed in quite a while and now the fact that there was food available was making him on edge. Elliot looked over to Emma with a slight smirk "this is going to be hot" before he could get another word in Daina slapped him, huffing. "I deserve that.." Elliot sunk down, yet still had his eyes on Emma.

Emma moved over and instantly sunk her fangs into the sheep, draining them instantly. She drank and drained every sheep that was given to her. after feeding from them she was finally able to snap out of it. She saw the blood on her hands and tasted the metallic blood on her tongue and gagged, "What the fuck! That's disgusting!"

James quickly joined her and  lifted her chin so that she could see his eyes as he looked into hers. "I'm proud of you, you did so well Blue. I'll be back i need to make myself half decent..." Standing back up James kissed her head and then left her, Emma just sat there with a flushed face going over what had just had happened. standing up she looked around " Thank you for that...I didn't mean to be so out of it and....Im sorry too dad, I didn't mean that..." Arthur just shook his head smiling as if to dismiss the thought before walking away back into the house. Cara, Caleb and Elliot cleaned up the mess whilst Emma went back inside and headed straight for the bathroom she began to run the bath pouring some of the new experimental bubble bath solution.

once the water was hot she got undressed climbing inside, she tied her hair up and slowly relaxed. whilst she relaxed she thought to herself about how she missed the simple things like this in her life. After a short while there was a knock at the door and the smell of vanilla cigarettes, Emma knew exactly who it was and she smiled. "Can I come in..?" James asked. With a shake of her head and a small movement to cover herself in soap suds she replied "Of course, i'm covered now".

James Walked inside back to his usual form and walked over kneeling down by the tub, he played with a loose strand of hair, "maybe 'Blue' should be changed to red?" Emma shook her head, she liked the name blue...it was his name for her and she liked it. "No, i like Blue too much, besides this is temporary..." James nodded not seeming to smile, he looked down at her as if he was taking her in for one last time. "So you have imprinted back then?"

Emma gave a nod, "Yeah its what the others are saying, I mean I Feel  like I have so I can't really deny it" James gave a nod resting his arms on the side of the tub, he was shaking and Emma could see that, "good...." Emma softly placed a hand on his arm looking at him softly, "whats wrong, and don't lie to me James..." James tensed but then relaxed slightly, he avoided eye contact his shaking getting worse as he spoke, " I...I Let him get to you....I failed to do the one thing i promised i'd do right....this-this is my fault...you're not as safe as I thought..."

Emma pulled herself up and hugged him, she didn't care that she was naked and hugging him, she just wanted him to feel better. She hugged him tighter "One I'm sorry for you getting wet because of me, and two  none of this is your fault James....it's my fault once again, i let him into your head...I did this, if i had just ignored his threat and told someone then it wouldn't have been a problem...so please stop blaming yourself" James couldn't tell if she was crying or it it was just water dripping from her head.

James weakly hugged back, "I let my guard down Emma, that is how he got to you in the first place,Hell if i just stayed away and not made a deal with a deal with that fucking asshole" James clenched his fist, and Emma hugged back tighter shaking her head, "James stop blaming yourself..."

James pulled away from her looking down, "he said it himself, hes doing this to get at me...he doesn't even want you any longer.." James stood up and looked away from her, "I'm going to get him away from here...He'll leave you alone and your family alone, I'm sorry you were ever cursed with knowing me...Miss Walker" He turned walking away.

Emma sat up fully in the bath now crying, she held out a hand pleading with him, "please don't go! Please! You can't leave me...Please don't leave me" This cause James to only shake harder looking down stood in place, "Y-you need to be safe....As much as I wanted to believe that I was making things better....I was actually making it worse..." He shook in place.

Emma took this as her opportunity and got out of the bath not caring that she was completely naked and ran over hugging him from behind, "please do't go...don't leave me that's exactly what he wants...were better together, stronger together...If you leave me he will win James please, don't leave me I just got you back...." Emma cried harder hugging him tightly.

James turns around hugging her tightly, nodding as he pet her head. "okay okay I will stay...Just please...Please don't cry..." Emma gave a small nod leaning into him and hugged tighter, "don't ever leave me....you're not allowed to...don't ever leave me, please.....please..." James only nodded and took in her scent, "Okay i promise-"

Caleb walked past huffing and rolled his eyes, "oh please...you two really need to fuck already..."James let out a dry laugh glaring at Caleb, "shut the fuck up Cal...." Emma also laughed holding on tighter, "you know I think that's just what we needed right now...You know..a good laugh not to uhm....you know" James gave a small nod and slowly let go, he then quickly turned away and cleared his throat...such the gentleman...James stood and kept his eyes averted, "you finish washing up and I will wait for you outside, I wish to show you something after" Emma gave a small nod at his comment and James walked out.

Once Emma was finished with her bath she got dressed in something comfortable and walked out of the bedroom, black wasn't her usual color but after everything that had happened, she felt like a little change wouldn't be that drastic. James laid his eyes over her with a devilish smirk, he was practically eating her up but then again when didn't he gawk at the woman. "you look hot Miss Walker" Emma only rolled her eyes looking at him, looking James over she smiled just as devilishly, "you don't look that bad yourself James"

James chuckled and walked over slowly and laced his hands into her hair tilting her head back, he lent down and tilted his own head and places a soft and passionate kiss on her lips, making sure to make it linger on her soft and plump lips. Emma kissed back with just as much integrity smiling all giddy, slowly pulling away from the kiss she looked up at him, "a girl could really get used to that" James laughed slightly and gave a soft nod. "I will do it as many times as you wish.."

Emma looked up at him and gave a curious look, "so where are we going then?" James gave a saddened look holding her hands, "we're going to my mind palace.." as soon as Emma gave a small nod in acceptance they teleported to his mind palace, however instead of sitting on a swing above the beautiful blue water, they were standing on a dried up land, the trees replaced with dead ones and any life drained from the place...

Emma looked around with a gasp and then back to James, "you, got rid of the water..?" James only stared out at the ground letting out a deep breath before speaking, "When I saw you drown in that water, I couldn't bare to look out at the water, knowing that by having the water he could use it to hurt you again, so I got rid of it...." Emma moved forward to hug him.

Emma let out a sad look holding him tighter, "it's okay James, I'm here now and it's gonna take a hell of a lot more for him to hurt me now" James hugged back just as tighter with a soft smile looking down at her, the scared girl he once knew had changed, and that only made him fall for her more... James decided to change the scenery, the barren land putting a dull mood over them.

In an instant James and Emma were standing on a walnut coloured boardwalk, with water around them again and life had returned to the land. Little Robins flying past, and trees in the distance blooming and swaying in the summer breeze. Underneath them were fish swimming and moving around, playing with each other in the water. The fish varied in colour from deep sapphires to golden yellows as well as vibrant oranges. The water itself was a deep blue green and sparkled against the sun causing the surface to look like sparkling glitter. To the side you could hear the waves crashing against the sand, creating a fluffy and foamy trail as the water retreated. The sand was a creamy ivory and looked softer than a teddy bear's fur, there was no imperfections within the sand, no debris in sight. However, if you looked closer, you could see seashells on the sand with an assortment of colours from shimmering bronzes to gleaming emeralds mixing with teals. 

James looked back at Emma with a sheepish smile, "sorry, but at least there is a boardwalk this time...I can't relax without the sound of water so I needed this, but this time I made sure the water wasn't that deep maybe a few feet down? Kind of like a pool, maybe one day I could help you to swim one day?" Emma only sighed with a smile shaking her head taking in the beauty of the scene around her, "no it's okay, I can at least stand in the water this time so it's not all that bad I guess"

James sat down on a nearby bench that she hadn't even noticed, pulling her into his lap as he rested his head on her shoulder taking in her scent, "Finally I have you back..." Emma only smiled brighter leaning into his hold and held his hand that was wrapped around her, "yeah I am back, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon" James smiled wide at her comment nuzzling his head closer to her, "thank god..."

Emma couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his comment, "genuinely never thought I would ever hear you say that" James gave a lazy shrug and then looked at her, "usually I wouldn't but you're the only exception" with that he leant down pressing a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back, to which she smiled gratefully at him for. "You know, I'm glad I have you James"

James, pushed a stray hair from her face away and behind her ear gently, "you will always have me Emma, you can't get rid of me that easy..." Emma rest her legs over his curling up in his hold relaxing from just his presence. James pet her head and gave a satisfactory smile.

After being there a while in the position they were in Emma found James asleep on her, to which she smiled shaking her head and hissed the top of his, she thought about how tired he must have been after the events of that day, and she decided to let him sleep as much as he needed, James moved closer nuzzling into her as he slept. Unable to help herself Emma fell asleep with him, curling into his hold.

Hours pass and James finally wakes with a yawn, when he looks down he finds a sleeping Emma in his arms. This causes him to smile and kiss her head, she gives a sleepy and lazy smile as her eyes flutter open and a tiny yawn to come out, it reminded James of a tiny kitten. Emma rubbed her eyes and then looked up to James, who was smiling down at her when he spoke his voice was low and raspy, "heya Blue..." Emma looked up and smiled sleepily, "Hi James"

James shifted and pulled her closer relaxing, "did you sleep well?" giving a yawn Emma replied happily, "yes I did, it was really good mainly because you were here" James chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "and I wouldn't dare leave." Emma gave a satisfied hum and then nodded slightly, "did you sleep well?" James nodded responding, "Yeah...it was great holding you" Emma agreed with a nod, "I wish we could do it more often" James said with a yawn and a stretch.

Emma flushed slightly and looked up at James, "well...why don't you?" James glanced down in thought raising his eyebrow, "you mean it?" She gave a small nod in response "yeah I don't see why not, I mean we both sleep better that way and besides it's not like you are going to kill me in my sleep is it?" Emma laughed slightly looking up at him. James chuckled as well, "Well...if at any point you want me to go back to my room you just say okay?"

Emma gave a small nod with a shy smile, "I doubt I will tell you to go but okay" James smirked and looked down at her, "Is that a challenge princess?" to which Emma only smirked herself, "You wish" James laughed and kissed her head, "are you ready to go back?" Emma laughed nodding, "yeah we've been gone this long people will think we were up to something" James shook his head smiling, in an instant they were back in the bedroom and on the bed.

James got up and off, and Emma smirked crossing her arms "always the bed huh? James only laughed in response, "we weren't standing...if I teleported back to the hall we would have been on our asses Blue" Emma stood up giggling, "suuuure sure, whatever you say" the two then both left the room hand in hand.

Months had passes, the group living happily in the mansion, there was no news from Satan either he had gone silent, but then again the group weren't complaining though, they settled in the teasing never stopped as well as the close calls between James and Emma, but they were happy. James was currently sat on the roof with Emma watching the sunset over the hills in the distance.

Sebastian poked his head out of a window calling them saying that dinner would be ready soon and to come down sooner rather than later, with understanding the two climbed down and went inside. After seeing their clothes they decided that it was probably best if they got changed and had a wash before the meal. Emma went to her room and then into the bathroom attached to the side washing herself in the lavender soap May-Rin had provided, once fully washed she smiled wrapping a towel around herself and dried off once again using products the maid she now called her friend left her. Walking into the bedroom she saw a dress on the bed with a little note attached it was from James saying for her to wear it for dinner.

She placed the black lace dress on, it came up to her knees and had an open lace backing to it, and it was absolutely beautiful. James walked in after knocking and gave a wide smile admiring her, to him she looked absolutely stunning. James walked over slowly with a smile, "hey can you do me a favour and lift your hair up for me?" confused Emma did as told lifting her freshly washed and soft brunette hair up. James walked around and behind her placing something around her, a necklace.

Looking down Emma's eyes went wide as she looked down at it, the necklace had real diamonds and sapphires, there was a single strip of the glistening blue sapphires around the top and then underneath the diamonds went down slightly getting bigger near the centre, and the centrepiece was a collection of diamonds in the shape of a teardrop. Emma gasped before looking up at him with a smirk, "James how much did this cost- Wait where did you steal this from?" she giggled at him.

James shook his head looking back up at her hugging her from behind, "I've had this since I woke up as a demon, I was covered in all sorts of things like this, I don't know why but I mostly sold all of it except the necklace and this ring" He held up his hand showing a ring with a red gem in the centre. Scoffing Emma looked at him mocking him, "maybe you were a lord, either that or a highway man"

James shook his head laughing, "A lord, yeah right my ass....the lord of assholes maybe" he took her hand as they both laughed, walking to the dining hall. As soon they walked into the dining room, Daina gasped squealing looking Emma over, "oh my god you look amazing!!" Cara agreed clapping, "I agree gorgeous, Emma is absolutely killing it tonight.  Caleb smiled sweetly sticking his thumb up, Ciel however looked at the necklace and frowned slightly, that necklace was buried with his father, and now Emma was wearing it.

Emma blushed at all the comments she was receiving, Ciel spoke calmly as usual, "Lady Walker, may I ask you where you got that necklace?" Emma looked back at the young lord and smiled, "James had given it to me...how come?" Ciel shook his head sighing, "It just happens to look like the necklace that was buried with my father that is all" James now frowned and glanced to Ciel, "he didn't happen to have this ring too did he..?"  James held up his hand and showed him the ring, to which Ciel nodded slowly eyes wide.

Sebastian burst out laughing hysterically, "oh my god! Hahaha James is actually Vincent fucking Phantomhive! Oh welcome back my lord!" he bowed sarcastically, and the other servants bowed along with everyone else in the room...except Emma who just stood there in shock.

**James was Ciel's Father...**


End file.
